


The Merc's Acrobat

by kaileanskrain, XWings4thewin



Series: Roleplays [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Pollen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWings4thewin/pseuds/XWings4thewin
Summary: Dick gets himself into some trouble after an encounter with Ivy and one of her new plants. Luckily he runs into the one alpha that he feels can help him best with his /heated/ issue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Roleplays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032432
Comments: 40
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay that XWings4thewing and I are in the middle of writing which we thought some people may enjoy reading. Since this is a roleplay though there are a few things. One, the tags on this may change so if you continue to read keep that in mind though I will post notes in the most obvious way I possibly can at the beginning of the chapter where the tag was changed. Two, I left this in the same her post my post format that we write it in so some parts may like they should be "stacked" a little different. Three, our roleplays end when we run out of story, move onto another fandom, or grow bored with it. These can go on for anywhere from a few weeks to a year.

Dick was three blocks from Ivy and the rutting alpha when he finally stopped to take a breath. Normally he wouldn’t be so winded so fast but whatever had happened with the plants, whatever spores they’d released, had definitely set a lot of things in motion. His body was already beginning to feel fevered, the intense need to be filled made his suit too tight and his ass clenched and Dick clenched his jaw, feeling a little slick already. “Fucking Ivy. Fucking plants. Fucking…” Dick trailed off, his eyes closing as he picked up the scent of an alpha. The scent was nearby, closer than it probably was since he was on a rooftop and not down among the streets. “Fucking fuck being an omega,” he swore, his hands gripping the ledge of the roof. His whole body was tingling as the heat washed over him. He had to get to his bike and get back to the manor. It’d be dangerous for any omega to be in heat in the streets, even more so for him, as Nightwing or Dick Grayson, to be caught in the Narrows in such a state.

He made it a few more rooftops closer to his bike when he stumbled after a grappling hook swing. He laid on the ground for a moment, part of him hoping an alpha would find him, only the most carnal part of him hoped for that. The still sane part made him roll over, stand up and begin walking again. The scent of the alpha seemed closer still and it pulled an unwanted moan from his lips as he forced himself to push forward.

"Well if it isn't the original Boy Wonder," a deep voice drawled behind him. The heavy musk of alpha was strong in the air on the roof showing he had been there for a few hours at least. "And what are you doing stumbling across the rooftops of the Narrows reeking of slick and heat?" His tone had a touch of bite to it though the mask took some of the edge off. Soft crunching could be heard as he slowly circled Dick taking the young hero in with his one good eye.

Dick paused when he heard Slade's voice and part of him was terrified of being caught by him in particular but another part was very, very happy. Dick had a strange attraction to the assassin, he was physically amazing but also he matched Dick's fighting abilities and the code he lived by was... admirable among thieves.  
Dick stood still, he turned his head a bit when Slade came into his field of vision, he followed him with his eyes and when he was behind him again he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the alpha. He let out, groaning as he fought off the words trying to fight their way out of his mouth. 

He huffed out a breath. "Ivy. Plants did something," he panted quietly and opened his eyes again. "I need your help. I can't-" he cut himself off and his eyes fluttered. "You smell so good," he whined as his back arched a bit and his hands balled into fists as he fought his bodies urges.

Slade paused in his slow circle around the vigilante with a tilt of his head. "What exactly did Ivy hit you with to make a beta say something like that?" He moved in closer getting a clear read on the scent coming off Dick's skin even through the heavy armoring of his suit. "Whatever it was is making you smell divine little bird," he growled in a deep tone near Dick's ear. "Absolutely fuckable."

Dick reached out, his hand on the chest of Slade's armour. He intended on holding him back but his elbow buckled without much force and he swallowed thickly as the smell surrounded him. "Mmm fuck," he breathed out, his whole body tense. "Slade. Fuck. God alpha," he leaned against him, his face leaning into the neck of the armour. "Not a beta. Not beta. Omega," forming full sentences was getting hard as Slade's scent pushed his resolve further and further down.

Slade stilled for a moment when he heard Dick say he was an omega. He reached up to yank off his mask so he could smell the slightly smaller man better without anything between them. The enticing aroma of fertile omega in heat was there but it was also very much the scent that he knew to be Dick Grayson. "You are full of surprises little bird." Deathstroke's free hand moved down to grip Dick's hip in a way that would leave finger print shaped bruises. "You got emergency suppressants in a safe house near by kid?" As much as he would like to bend the kid over the nearest flat surface to have his way with him he wasn't one to take advantage of an omega that was losing himself to heat.

As soon as Slade's helmet was off Dick's hands were up, one hand was resting near the top of his neck, just under his ear while the other gripped the shoulder of the armour. He pressed his face into his neck, a quiet moan left him, his nose pressed against the underside of his jaw. "Mmmm, suppressants won't work. Need'em before a heat hits. C'mon Slade. I need it," his hand on Slade's neck moved up to his hair, his fingers running through the short hair. "Need to be filled by you, alpha. Please," he had his whole body pressed against Slade's armour. "Safe house just off the corner of second and... and..." He closed his eyes. "Ummm, second and... Birch."

"I know you do pretty bird but as hot as the image of you trying to get into that suit while round with my child is I would rather not have Daddy Bat after me right now. Its bad for business." He hooked his mask onto his belt and shifted both hands down to grab Dick's ass. "I always liked this suit better then the others for just this reason." He gripped Dick's ass cheeks as best as he could through the armored suit covering it using that grip to hoist the boy up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Slade's tapered waist. He tilted his head so he could nip the slightly swollen scent gland on Dick's throat. "We have two options and I'm going to leave it up to you. I can take the edge off here with my mouth and you walk after or I can carry you to the safe house."

Dick let out a moan which could make a whore blush when Slade grabbed his ass, his legs were fast to wrap around the assassin's hips and his uppers arms rested on the shoulders of the muscular man's armour. "I'm on birth control," he purred with a slight smirk and tilted his head, giving Slade more easy access to his scent gland. "You can fuck me, knot me and no baby," he rocked his hips against Slade. "Carry me there, I want out of here. Too many eyes," he closed his eyes. "I'm not completely lost to the heat, not yet. You have my consent to fuck me however you want."

"Forgive me if I don't trust that birth control right now given your current condition." His tone was dry and full of sarcasm as he started walking toward the edge of the building. He had been set up for a contract on this rooftop when Dick showed up smelling like Nirvana so he knew it very well. He lifted his head a moment to look around getting a good feel for where he was going before dropping off the side of the building to a rooftop two floors lower. From there it was going to be a little trickier but he managed to get them to the safe house only stopping a few times in back allies roughly shove Dick's back against the wall so they could grind against each other when his control was pushed either by Dick himself or another alpha trying to challenge him. 

"Shot first then I'm going to knot you until you scream." Slade got into the safe house and dropped Dick on the bed. He stripped the weapons off his back along with his armor as he grabbed the shot. He made sure to have some weapons close at hand as he went back to Dick.

Dick continuously moved against Slade's body as the man tried to get them safely to the safe house. When another alpha tried to challenge Slade he made it known he had interest only in Slade. As soon as they were in the house and he was on the bed Dick reached up and peel off the mask over his eyes while his hands moved down his body, his escrima sticks were tossed to either side of the bed, his utility belt was chucked to the side then he began ridding himself of his clothing. He paused and crawled over to the belt and pulled out his phone. He was still clear minded enough to send Alfred a text, let him know he was sleeping at a safe house and was all good. 

Once the text had been sent he stripped off the rest of his clothes, the fever of the heat was causing him to get warmer and the suit made it worse. He moaned and laid back on the bed, his erection laid against his toned stomach and he could feel the slick leaking out of him. His hands were roaming over his body when he heard Slade returning and he watched the man, his blue eyes were nearly black, his pupils blown with lust and he spread his legs. Letting Slade see exactly where his knot was going tonight.

Slade watched him stroke his own body for a moment before he shed the last of his armor so he could yank the tight body suit that he wore under off and tossed it to the side. "Let's see just how flexible you are pretty bird." He grabbed Dick's ankle and pulled him to the end of the bed. His other arm went under Dick's other knee to grip his hip. "So wet for me little birdy," he growled as he pushed against him letting the smaller man feel the thick cock that was going to be pounding into him.

Dick moaned the moment Slade's hand was around his ankle, his legs spread a little wider as he rested at the end of the bed. He whimpered softly, his hips canting as he felt the head of the thick cock pressing against his slicked hole. "Hmmm alpha. Slade. Please, I need you in me now," he rolled his hips down, moaning louder as he felt the pressure against his puckered hole.

“I’ll give you exactly what you need little bird.” He used the grip he had on Dick’s ankle to spread him wide as he started to push in with one smooth thrust. He kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside the omega. “Fuck kid you’re tight,” he groaned as gave Dick a moment to adjust to his girth.

Dick moaned loud, using muscles available to him to lift his hips a bit from the bed. "Mmm so big," he breathed out and stretched his arms over his head. The stretch from being filled calmed him for a moment before he propelled himself up and his warms were around Slade's neck. "Fuck me, Slade. Fuck me and knot and fill me with your seed," he breathed against his neck, pressing his face into the skin.

“Anything you want pretty bird,” he growled as he shifted to get a good angle so he could start pounding into him. Slade bent his head to nip and suck at his neck leaving behind a vivid mark over his scent gland though he did make sure not to mate him. His rut was on the verge of starting but he was still in control enough not to do something they would both regret.

Dick cried out with Slade's first thrust, his body was ready for an alpha but the stretch was intense, there was some pain but it was welcome. His head was bent to the side, chin tucked down a bit in a display of submissiveness Dick would typically not show and definitely not to someone who'd once tried to kill him. He was vocal, every thrust brought him closer to completely falling apart. "Slade, so good. So big. Fuck me, fuck me, oh you're fucking me so good alpha," he moaned and panted. As talkative as he was in a fight or on patrol he was just as talkative while getting plowed. His fingers dug into Slade's shoulders as he came suddenly, his whole body tensing as slick ran down Slade's cock and his own cock shot thick strings of cum between both of their bodies.

Slade smirked against his shoulder finding it amusing that he was talkative even during sex. He shoved hard into Dick’s spasming body forcing his half formed knot into the boy while the omega came around his throbbing cock. With a soft grunt he spilled his seed into the acrobat, his knot forming fully to lock them together. After a moment of panting against him he sat up slightly jostling their connection in a way that sent shivers up his spine. Looking down at Dick he smirked. “I would bet that you talk in your sleep little bird,” Slade teases gently.

Dick panted against Slade's shoulder as he rode out the orgasm and felt the knot stretching him. He whimpered quietly, nuzzling against the older man's neck and closing his eyes, sated for now with the knot putting pressure where he needed it. "I've been told I do, but only during nightmares," he whispered, nuzzling against Slade as his legs locked around his hips and his arms round his neck. "Feels good. Your knot," he kisses Slade's neck gently.

“At this point I doubt there is any aspect of your life you don’t talk during.” Slade slipped an arm under Dick to lift him off the bed in order to move up toward the pillows. He shifted them so he could lay on his back putting Fuck on top which drove his still swollen cock deeper into the young hero. A soft groan left him as the shift drew more seed from his body, his knot keeping it all in Dick’s body.

Dick smiled against Slade's shoulder, his face continuing to nuzzle into the calming scent of the alpha. He moaned against when Slade shifted and the swollen cock shifted within, the heat of the fresh spilled seed in his passage. "I think I have to agree with you on that one."

“You feeling ok?” He reached up to lightly place a hand against his forehead. “You must be sick or something if you’re agreeing with me so easily.” Slade had a teasing smirk on his lips as he bucked his hips up already starting to feel horny again even though his knot had just barely started to go down.

"I talk a lot and I know it and it's what you said so why not agree with it?" He asked and gasped loud at the sudden way Slade moved his hips then hummed and began rocking his body against the older man. "Are you in a rut?" He asked, he'd never been with an alpha in a rut. Bruce had helped him through his heats by hiring people to come in and see him through them while he himself would leave the manor. He'd never been left completely to let nature handle things.

“My rut is starting, yes.” He raised an eyebrow at Dick. “Its likely triggered by your heat. Ever been with an alpha in rut little bird?” He rolled them over so he was on top again. He used this new position to thrust against him as much as the knot tying them would allow.

Dick shook his head. "No, Bruce always made sure I was taken care of by people who could keep me safe," he tilted his hips, moaning softly as the knot moved inside of his tight passage, there was a bit of discomfort with the motions but not nearly as much as he'd thought there would be. "This is my first knot," he looked up at Slade, his cheeks flush with fever and lust. "Do you like knowing you're the first alpha to knot me?" He asked, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the assassin's mouth as he rocked his hips with Slade's thrusts.

Slade growled into the kiss as a wave of possessiveness washed over him. He pulled away after a moment to frown down at Dick. “Why did Daddy Bat feel you needed to be protected from alphas? We’re you scared of being knotted or was he just paranoid?” He sat back on his hunches taking Dick with him, his arms wrapped around him to support his weight easily. His knot was starting to shrink though he was still achingly hard.

His eyes fluttered and he pressed himself closer to Slade. "He was paranoid. He thought people would use me against him or try to manipulate me to get to him for money or his company. Nobody knows I'm an omega except him and a few close people," he answered. He went easily with Slade and continued to move against him, he moaned as he began to move a little easier on Slade's thick cock.

Slade gave a soft snort. “If someone really wanted to use you they would have done it no matter what your secondary turned out to be.” Once his knot had gone down enough that he could pull out he did with a small groan, his lips twisting slightly with distaste as his lap was flooded with a mix of their juices. “One thing I will never miss about omegan heat or rut is the mess.” He spread his legs slightly to get a better position before pushing his swollen cock back into the tight dripping heat of Dick’s body.

Dick whined when Slade pulled out and dropped his chin to his chest, shifting his legs as he peaked down at the mess. "Hmm, it's what you get for pulling out," he mumbled. Dick groaned as he was filled once again, his body clenching around Slade's cock and Dick immediately began fucking himself on Slade, dropping his head. "Mmm, so good. Feel so full."

“The best part is pushing back in though.” His tone was innocent as he supported Dick but made little move to do more. He was enjoying watching the man fuck himself. He allowed this to go on for a few more moments before shoving him down into the bedding again. He grabbed one of Dick’s legs and turned him onto his side without pulling out. He draped the leg over his shoulder and used the leverage this new position gave him to push deep and hard into the young hero.

"As long as you get back inside of me you can do what you want," Dick panted softly as he bounced on Slade's lap then purred softly as he was pushed back and rolled his ass before his leg was lifted. He was comfortable with the way his body was maneuvered, he was very flexible after all. "Oh fuck Slade. Fuck me. Fuck me so good alpha!" He moaned loud, one hand moved to grip Slade's arm as he was fucked.

“If I knew you were this agreeable in heat we would have gotten along so much better from the start.” He leaned forward so he could suck and lick at his neck again enjoying that the marks he was leaving would be visible no matter what Dick wore. Slade kept up a deep punishing rhythm as he nipped along the slightly smaller man’s throat continuously going back to his scent gland. A shiver ran down his spine as the scent of young fertile omega called to him like a siren to claim as his own to keep.

Dick moaned louder as Slade's thrusts pushed him closer and closer to the edge of another climax. He wanted to reply but found his words failing him as all he could do was moan. Slade's name slipped from his lips as he buried his face into his arm, opening his neck and tilting his hips. The urge to tell Slade to mark him properly was there, but he could stilll resist it. "I'm gonna cum again," he whimpered, his hips moving with Slade's and every thrust shook his whole body. He cried out as he came, his muscles tensing, clenching around Slade's cock as he came again.

“Then cum for me pretty bird,” Slade growled in his ear encouraging him though he was no where near finished with the young man just yet. He didn’t slow his thrusts until Dick had come down a bit from his orgasmic high. “You doing ok kid?” Slade lightly nibbles on his ear as he continued to gently thrust into him in a way that would keep him riding the edge of his high for a while.

Dick's head rested on his arm as he nodded his head, humming a quiet 'yes'. Little moans continued to spill from him as Slade continued to move. He lifted his head a bit and glanced down. "You're being gentle, Slade. Not what I was expecting," he commented. His voice was slightly slurred. "You really think I'm pretty?" He questioned, his flushed cheeks brightened a bit and he pushed down against Slade, another moan and his cock lay still hard against his hip.

“It’s how I was raised,” he gently nipped his ear. “Don’t get used to it.” There was a smirk that could be heard in his tone. He pulled back a bit and stilled at Dick’s question. “Yes I do. You know me well enough by now to know I wouldn’t just say something to butter you up Dick. Plus, I’m already fucking you what would be the point in hollow praises.”

Dick lifted his gaze up to Slade and stared at him as he stilled his hips. "I know. Just surprised is all. I expect terrible things from you but your code is honourable. Even though you've tried to kill me, you could right now," Dick's gaze moved and he reached down and grabbed Slade's wrist and pulled the man's hand to his throat. "Really easily and nobody would know. But you won't," he began rocking his hips again. Soft moans spilling from his kiss swollen lips.

“You’re right.” He wrapped his large hand around Dick’s neck putting just enough pressure to make breathing challenging for him. “I could squeeze down and watch as you wreath on my cock until I knot you as the life leaves your eyes but,” his hand eased a bit and shifted to lightly caress Dick’s throat putting just the right amount of pressure to impede his breathing a bit. “That intoxicating scent of fertile omega would grow sour with distress and those pretty blue eyes wouldn’t have the fire I enjoy so much anymore.” He leaned in to draw those oh so tempting lips into a deep kiss as he started thrusting into him again shifting his leg so it was bent between them instead of over Slade’s shoulder. “Not really seeing an upside to that kid.”

The pleasure pushed Dick's mind back into omega space, he could only focus on the pleasure, the feeling of being filled and the alpha above him. The grip on his throat made him arch his back, the challenge of breathing, being so close to the edge of death and his cock twitched. "Slade, Alpha," he panted and his head fell back, eyelids fluttering as he returned the kiss and his arms latched onto his neck while his leg bent out to the side so Dick's chest was pressed to Slade's.

It didn’t take much for Slade to pick up on Dick’s state of mind. He smirked as he lowered more of his considerable weight onto the sleek omega, deep growls of pleasure vibrating in his chest as he picked up his pace now wanting to knot the omega. He nipped sharply at his lips pressing down on his throat to cut off air for a moment before letting up with just a phantom of pressure against his skin to remind him it was there. “You going to cum for me pretty bird? Going to cum on your alpha’s cock, beautiful?” He was learning all kinds of things tonight and they were definitely things he liked. Slade was starting to get close to knotting him again with the bulge starting to form at his base trying to catch every time he pulled out of Dick’s body.

The deep growls sent sparks of pleasure through his body and he moaned wantonly, he shivered when the pressure was applied to his throat, gasping and arching as he was fucked. "Oh alpha, yes, yes, yes," he panted. He felt the erection inside of him swelling with another knot. "I can feel your knot. It feels so good. Stretching me. Mmmm, claim me alpha," the words fell out of his mouth as he trembled through his third orgasm of the night.

It took all of Slade’s considerable control not to do exactly what Dick asked of him. He pushed deep into him as he came, his knot swelling to lock them together again. As his seed spilled into the young hero under him Slade bit the boy’s shoulder leaving a deep imprint of his teeth that would cause a nice vibrant bruise.

“You keep asking kid and I won’t be able to say no,” said against his skin struggling against his own instincts. “I want to cover you in marks so no alpha ever thinks to touch you, my instincts are screaming at me to, but I won’t do something like that unless we’re both clear headed.” He shifted a bit to sharply nip at his scent gland.

Dick whined loud and pressed himself closer to the alpha. "You want it, why would you resist? You said it yourself, I'm a young, fertile omega and you want me. Why not?" He purred, his fingers moving to stroke Slade's beard then put some pressure to turn the older man's face closer to the scent gland. "I've heard the sex is so much better when mated."

“It is a lot better.” He frowned a bit as he was pressed into the scent gland. “Boy you don’t understand what you’re asking for.” He reached up to thread his fingers into Dick’s hair gripping it tightly to yank his head back. “This cannot be undone. If I mark you then you are mine for good and I do not share.”

He moaned when Slade yanked his head back, he shifted his hips and whimpered as he tugged on the knit. A small smile slipped across the omegas face at Slades words and he nodded his head, it lolled a bit before he righted it and nipped at Slade's jaw. "Mhmmm, I know. First and only alpha, it could be you," he purred.

Slade held still as the omega kissed along his jaw. “I’ll always be the first little bird.” He shifted a bit with a groan feeling his swollen knot moving inside the young man. “You will regret this as soon as the heat clears from your head, we both know it.”

"When my next heat hit and your not here..." Dick trailed off, moving his hips again. "I wonder who'll be there to take care of me. I won't be able to go without a knot again now that I've had one."

Slade growled deep in his chest at the thought of Dick going to some transom alpha for his next heat. “Don’t you whine at me if you regret this later,” he snapped seconds before surging forward to clamp down hard on the scent gland. He bit down hard on the gland until his teeth pierced the skin with his hips shifting to move his knot around inside the man.

His whole body shook when Slade bit down on the gland, a loud gasp left him then he was moaning and writhing as his body fell into an organ and he whimpered as his body clenched the knot. His face buried into Slade's neck. "Mmm my alpha," he whisped. "You take such good care me."

“You’re mine,” he growled as he pulled back a bit with blood on his lips. “We’ll see how long that lasts once Daddy Bat finds out.” He used the grip he had on Dick’s hair to pull his head back a bit to take his mouth in a crushing kiss. “My pretty bird, all mine now.”

He moaned into Slade's mouth, curling into his alpha a bit. "All yours," he agreed, his voice slurring as his eyes grew heavy. "My alpha," he whispered, nuzzling against Slade's face. "Thank you alpha, such a good alpha," he rambled.

“Try getting some sleep my little bird.” He gently caressed his hip as he got comfortable over him. “Once I’m free I’ll get some water and food since there doesn’t seem to be any in here.”

Dick didn't need to be told twice and ended up falling asleep with his hand rubbing Slade's arm, mumbling about what a good alpha he had and a little smile on his lips. His head was tilted to the side, the bite over his gland vivid on his pale skin. As he slept his heat picked up and he woke up with a start, slick leaking from him and his hands began reaching out for Slade before he'd even opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's heat starts to cool down letting him think, at least a little bit, between bouts of sex. Slade shows that he's not a complete ass even if he's willing to kill people for money. Every man has some type of code that he operates by even if it doesn't seem to fit within the moral confines of the social norm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags so I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Finding a break was a little challenging so I may upload the next chapter a little earlier than I typically would because of that. We'll see how long it takes me to get through the next chapter. I try to fix the little grammatical mistakes we make and make things flow a little easier, granted I don't go over it with a fine-toothed comb so apologies for any mistakes I miss.

While Dick slept Slade’s knot had gone down enough that he was able to pull away and scout out what kind of food and water the safe house had. He was mildly disappointed with how little it had but he wasn’t willing to actually leave the place to find anything better so he would just have to make do. Making a few small bland meals and sticking them in the fridge so they would be easy to grab as well as grabbing some dry snacks and water he headed back into the bedroom arriving just a bit after Dick woke up. “Hey pretty bird, finally decide to come back to the land of the living,” he teased lightly as he moved to the bed with the food and a jug of water, two glasses under his arm. “Are you hungry little bird?”

Dick whined when he found Slade wasn't within arms reached so he twisted onto his stomach and bit the sheets of the bed before pushing himself into a sitting position. Sweat clung to his skin and his body rocked a bit as he smelt Slade all around him, the smell got stronger and he sat up on his knees, waiting for Slade to enter the room. As soon as he was close enough Dick reached out, his hands roaming over Slade's broad chest before leaning up and pressing his face into Slade's neck. "Mmm no. I just need you again, alpha," he mumbled against the skin under his lips.

“I bet you do little bird. I could smell you clear across the safe house.” Slade’s voice was gravely with arousal as he leaned in to nip his shoulder. “One glass of water then I’ll give you what you want.” He hadn’t bothered putting on clothes so his erection was straining between them already starting to paint Dick’s skin with his clear precum.

Dick moaned and nodded his head against Slade. "Anything you want. I'll do anything. Just tell me and I'll do it." He reached between them and held Slade's cock firm in his hand and began stroking the alpha while his other hand moved behind himself and two fingers dipped easily into his hole.

Slade groaned softly letting Dick stroke him for a moment before he pulled away to put everything down with the glasses and pitcher of water on the side table. With that done he sat at the head of the bed giving his thighs a light pat. “Come here little bird. No point in making you suffer.” 

While he had been cooking he took the time to wash some of the dried cum and slick from his body with a washcloth though he could tell they would need a shower soon just going off the heavy smell of heat and spent cum hanging off their bodies. His rut-addled instincts loved it but his sensitive senses were starting to get to the point of being overwhelmed when he was clear-headed.

Dick whined when Slade pulled away and was quick to scamper to Slade's lap. His chest met the alpha's and he reached for Slade's dick and held him steady as he sat down, a throaty moan escaping him as he was filled again and a little smile slipped onto his lips.

Slade groaned as his cock was swallowed by the tight heat of his omega. He reached down to tightly grip the young man’s hip holding him in place while his other hand grabbed the glass of water he poured before getting on the bed. “I expect you to drink all of it.” He handed the glass to Dick with a stern look.

Dick took the water without question. Nightwing would have made Slade drink it or get his own, he wouldn't trust him to do that if he was in his right mind. But he was far from it and so he lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed it large gulps, a little bit of the water dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down to his chest. The cool water felt good against his heated skin. He set the glass over to where it had been sitting and immediately began rocking his hips, moaning for his alpha's knot.

Slade watched the water dribble down his skin for a moment before leaning forward to catch it with a broad swipe of his tongue. “Good boy,” he praised softly, his grip going slack so Dick could move how he liked. “You want to ride me til you finish pretty bird?” His rut was starting to rise to meet Dick’s heat.

Dick whimpered at the praise, his need for the alpha growing and he nodded his head. He began to bounce on Slade's thick cock. "You smell so good Alpha. Hmmm, so good. I need your knot again, it feels so good." His arms wound around his alpha's neck and his powerful legs came in handy and he fucked himself hard.

“I’ve knotted you twice and you’re still so tight.” He placed his hands lightly on Dick’s waist encouraging his movements. It really didn’t take long for his rut to push him into needing more though. He sat up with Dick still on his cock for the time being so he could get a better angle. Shifting a bit he pulled the omega off him and flipped him onto the bed so he was laying on his chest, a firm hand on the back of his neck keeping him from getting up while the other hand pulled his hips into position. With one smooth violent thrust, he pushed into the tight young body of the vigilante groaning with pleasure as he was once again swallowed by the delicious wet heat of his omega’s body.

The smell of his alpha in heat made everything feel so much more intense, he was so focused on how good it felt, he barely registered Slade was moving until he was empty and on the bed. He whined, beginning to get up until he felt Slade's hand against his neck and moaned when his hips were raised. The violent thrust ripped a shout from Dick and he quickly began rocking his hips. "OH FUCK ME ALPHA!" He cried out.

Slade growled as he continued to pound mercilessly into the body under him using the grip on the back of his neck for leverage. "That's right, scream for me." He shifted his angle to continuously hit his prostate. "Cum for me boy."

Dick didn't need to be told twice and his whole body trembled as he came, weeping Slade's name while his fingers gripped the sheets desperately. His abused but tight hole clenching as his own seed was squirted onto the sheets below him.

Slade surged forward as Dick came to bite into his scent gland right over where he had left the original mating bite. As he bit down he finished inside him shoving his knot as deep as he could. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling away to lightly lick at the bloody mark. "You're taking my knot so well pretty bird," he murmured softly.

Dick moaned as he felt the knot filling him again and he slumped forward, arms stretched out in front of him. "You're good at filling me Alpha," he smiled, nuzzling against the sheets. "I love your knot, Slade." His body shivered from the aftermath of his orgasm and he smiled, against the sheets.

"That's good, it would be rather unfortunate at this point if you didn't like it." He had a teasing smirk on his lips as he stretched out over Dick's body with a sigh of content. "Can't really back out at this point kid." Slade gently nipped his scent gland again as he shifted them onto their sides which shifted his knot inside the smaller man causing little shocks of pleasure to run up his spine.

Dick moaned softly as he felt the knot shift but he was so spent he didn't have a reply for Slade. The heat radiating from his skin earlier had settled and his whole body was relaxed and pliant as he leaned back against Slade. His eyes fell shut and he quickly began to drift off to sleep, on hand moved back and rested on Slade's hip.

Slade wrapped his larger body around the young man though he didn’t do more than drift a bit at best. His training and life as a mercenary mixed with the hyper-awareness of rut made it difficult for his body to calm even for the short period that he was tied to Dick and should be letting the omega rest. The slightest sound had him hyper-aware and looking around for danger not sure how secure this safe house really was even though it was one of the Bat’s.

Dick woke with his head swimming the fever was less but he still had that aching need to be filled, he turned his head and gazed at Slade before turning around. With no knot, it was very easy and he sat up a bit. He stretched over Slade and picked up a snack that had been left on the side table. If he wanted to handle a few more knots he's need something in his stomach and energy to burn.

Slade shifted a bit to make it easier for him to get food with a little smirk on his lips. “You feel a little cooler little bird. I think your heat is going to end soon.” He reached up to lightly caress his chest, toying with his nipples.

Dick moaned softly as he leaned into the touch and swallowed some more water. "Mhmmm," he hummed his agreement and finished off the snack before swallowing more water. He straddled Slade's hips as he leaned over to put the food back and rocked his ass back against Slade's cock. "Soon, but not yet," he said as he pressed a kiss to Slade's mouth and his hands moved over the alpha's shoulders and down his arms.

“I would be disappointed if it was over so soon.” Slade reaches down to grip his ass cheeks in both hands letting his fingers ghost over the omegas abused dripping hole. “We’re not going to have to worry about any Bat Brats showing up are we?” He hadn’t really been thinking too clearly when they got there, his senses filled by the scent of heat but during his bursts of clarity, he had to wonder when or if one of the masked nuisances was going to show up.

Dick shook his head. "I texted Alfred. Damian and Tim don't use safe houses often," he explained, pressing back against Slade's finger with a quiet moan. "And if they do then they'll probably be able to smell me and they'll leave or call." He bit his bottom lip as he lifted his hips and waited for Slade to press his cock into his hole.

“And when they smell me as well?” Pressed his fingers in a little stretching him out with the fingers of both hands. Slade used the grip he had to pull him close so his cock was rubbing against the older man’s stomach. He leaned in to lick against the claiming mark on Dick’s neck. “I don’t particularly like fighting in rut,” he said against the soft abused skin as he lined up with the dripping hole. “No real control.” With that, he shoved himself deep into the hot tight body.

"They wouldn't know your smell. They'd just assume I found an alpha and leave me be, hopefully. Usually, there's a beta to help me through it, no alphas," he chewed his bottom lip and moaned softly as Slade licked the claiming mark. He gasped, moaning aloud as he began to bounce immediately. "Mmmm fuck Slade," he groaned, his hands resting on Slade's chest.

“The little demon brat knows it.” He shifted his head to start sucking more vibrant marks onto Dick’s neck and shoulder. “Hmm your scent is already starting to change,” he growled his approval of the change and wrapped his arms around Dick to pull him close, his hips rolling up to meet each bounce.

Dick moaned softly as he continued fucking himself on Slade's thick cock. "Changing, hows it's changing?" He asked, chewing his bottom lip as his hands moved up and down Slade's sides.

“You’re starting to smell mated,” he purred as he thrust up into Dick. He shifted his legs under himself a bit to get better leverage though he wasn’t taking charge just yet. “It won’t be noticeable with blockers but I can smell the difference already.” It wasn’t like people wouldn’t be able to tell from the violent-looking mating bite on his neck or all the other marks covering his neck and shoulders but his scent changing to take on hints of his own scent spoke to something primal in Slade.

Dick moaned as Slade's words hit him. "Mmm fuck. That's hot. Everyone who knows your smell will be able to tell we're mated?" He asked. He felt Slade's legs shift and he slowed his hips a bit then sat just above the man's hips, his cock very nearly out of Dick's ass.

“Everyone will be able to tell from your smell that your mated but any that know me will be able to tell who you're mated to.” He raises an eyebrow at Dick as he bucked up into him in an almost teasing manner. “Didn’t Daddy Bat tell you anything or did he just hand you suppressants and say figure out the rest?”

"I never wanted a mate before. Bruce would ask if I had any questions but I always said no. Never thought I'd lose control enough to ask, let alone let someone do it," he moaned, twisting a bit so he slipped from under Slade's arms and sat up again. His head was more clear even though his body still craved an alpha's knot, his alpha's knot. "Which we are gonna talk about when I'm completely out of this," he said as he leaned back and began bouncing on Slade's thick cock again, his hand moved down and he gripped his own shaft and began stroking himself.

“Already starting to regret it little bird?” He watched Dick seek his own pleasure in such a delicious way. Slade allowed it for a few more beats before flipping them over with a soft growl as he took control. He buried his face against Dick’s neck with a soft groan, his hips moving at a steady pace.

"No. Not regret, it's not like you'll have any expectations of me after this." He yelped when he was flipped over and stared up at Slade until the man's face was buried in his neck. He moaned and moved a hand to grab his hair. "I was enjoying myself," he panted softly. "You're such a control freak."

“I don’t know if I would say no expectations,” he practically purred giving the abused scent gland a few gentle licks. He sat up a bit so could look down at the younger man as he rocked his hips. “The way I remember it little bird you like me being controlling.” Slade had a teasing half-smirk on his lips as he gave a particularly sharp shove into him. “Or would you rather I lay back and let you take your pleasure riding me?”

Dick's jaw dropped at the sharp thrust. "Fuck!" He cried out, arching his back and biting down on his bottom lip. "You'd only do it because you want me to. It wouldn't really. Maybe I'll have to find an alpha when your gone who I can actually control," he said as he grinned up at the larger man.

A dark chuckled left the alpha as he leaned down to nip sharply at Dick’s ear lobe. “I mated, married, and had three kids with my commanding officer, what makes you think that’s completely off the table kid?” He reached up to place his thumb against Dick’s windpipe pressing down until he could just pull in breath. “My mate searching out other alphas on the other hand is off the table though.” His tone was dark and gravely as he spoke his pace never slowing.

Dick moaned as the alpha put his hand at his throat and it became hard to breathe. He gasped as a thrust hit his prostate. "So you plan to marry me, wouldn't that make work a little more awkward than it needs to be?" He joked, though his voice held no bite since he could barely get the words out. "You gonna be here to see me through every heat? Fill me up with your knot," he groaned, his hand coming up and gripping Slade's forearm.

Slade pulled his hand away and flipped them putting Dick back on top. “You’ve never been against complicating my work little bird, actually as I remember it that was always a favorite pastime for you.” He reached down to grip Dick’s hip with one hand to guide his movements. “I’ll be here for every heat even if I have to drop a contract to do so.” He pulled him down for a kiss.

"It's been my job, you know. Stop murders from happening and the like," he panted quietly and put a hand on Slade's chest and didn't miss a beat in continuing with the pace Slade had set for them. He did however slow down at Slade's words and he tilted his head. "What?" He was truly stunned Slade would even think to do something like that as he was pulled down into the kiss. "Wha.. how. What?!" He pulled back from the kiss, staring at Slade. "Why?"

“If you need the how right now kid we’re doing something wrong,” he muttered with a small side smirk as he pulled his hands away tuck them under his head. He shifted his hips to remind Dick of what he was doing. “Why what? Why would I drop everything for incredible heat sex with you pretty bird?” Slade raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve wanted your ass since you came of age and that was without knowing you were an omega. Why else would I bother taking contracts in Gotham, one of the most pain in the ass cities in the world.” He made a soft scoffing noise.

Dick stared at him, utterly at a loss for words for once in his life. "You come here in hopes of running into me?" He looked away and huffed at Slade's hip movements. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and not expect me to be stunned," he commented and began with rolling his hips, his blue gaze returned to Slade, narrowing his gaze. "You've wanted my ass for that long and never tried to woo me into bed? Why not?"

“Lots of negative experience with betas. Addie being one of them.” He stilled his hips using the same control that made him so good at what he did to let Dick have full control even with rut instructs still clawing at him. “I like to think I learn from my mistakes, at least mostly. You’re still young and I was willing to wait so the past wouldn’t repeat itself.”

Dick didn't comment on the fact Slade had just given him the name of his wife, not that Dick would ever use it against him. It just surprised him how open and honest the assassin was being then. "You surprise me, Slade Wilson." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now uh, you can flip me over and fuck me into this mattress if you want."

“Oh but I thought you wanted to be in charge kid,” he said in a teasingly innocent tone that didn’t entirely match the lusty look on his face. One thing he had always enjoyed was teasing the kid, since he was a little traffic cone following the big bad bat around in what looked like scaled panties.

"I did, but then you went and ruined my groove with words and shit," he chuckled and tilted his head as he stared at Slade. He reached down and pinched one of his nipples with a playful smirk on his lips. "Guess I can find it again," he tilted his head and gave his hips a roll. He bit his bottom lip and began to lift himself again, fucking himself slow and deep on Slade's cock.

“Aw do you need some help there pretty bird.” He flipped them again though he kept the same slow deep pace Dick had set. He brought one of Dick’s legs up to his shoulder and started licking and sucking along the soft flesh of his inner thigh. “All that acrobatic training is definitely good for something.”

Dick had been ready to complain when Slade's lips found a particularly erogenous area of his body and he shivered. "I didn't, I was finding my groove again but this is good," he panted and licked across his lower lip as he stared up at his alpha. "You have no idea how much it can come in handy," he smirked and reached out to Slade, gripped his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss as he clenched his ass around the assassin, moaning as he did.

“Oh I intend to find out,” he all but purred against Dick’s lips. A deep groan was dragged from him when the tight heat around him clenched tighter to the point of almost being painful in such a wonderful way. Slade picked up the pace gradually fully intent on tormenting the young hero though not too much, it was tormenting him as well after all.

As Slade picked up the pace Dick moaned louder. "Oh fuck alpha, fuck me. Give me your knot," he moaned, the moan edged on sounding like begging as he felt his orgasm creeping up but the small bit of heat still in his system wanted that knot.

He was more than happy to give him what he wanted in this instance. He shifted a bit so he could take Dick’s mouth in a deep dominating kiss as his knot started to form at the base catching with each thrust. He growled when the knot finally catches swelling to lock them together when he came filling the young man with hot potent seed.

When the knot began to pull Dick came between their bodies with a shiver, panting softly against Slade's lips, and moved his hand hands over the alpha's arms. "Mmmm so fucking big," he breathed out and groaned as he shifted his leg, which shifted his hips and pulled on the knot.

Slade gently nuzzled against his neck taking in his sweet smell. “You still smell so good. I’m going to miss that,” he murmured softly against his skin. He lightly licked his neck tasting the pheromones that were leaking from his pores in such high concentrations.

Dick resisted the urge to say he could go with Slade, wherever he was heading off to next. The heat was still there, but he had more control over himself than he had when he was begging Slade to claim him. "Maybe you should take a pillow with you," he said with a small teasing tone.

Slade gave a soft snort with a shake of his head. "Too risky." He sat upon his elbows so he could look down at Dick. "You know my enemies are going to want to take advantage of this right? You should probably still use those scent blockers that you have been using." He didn't like the thought of covering up the wonderful scent coming off his omega but finding out that one of his enemies found out about the mating and was going after the kid was even less appetizing.

Dick laughed softly as he looked up at Slade. "You know who I am, right? I have many enemies. Knowing I'm mated or an omega wouldn't make that huge of a difference. The only thing that might change is they try to kill me or they try to kill me to get to you."

"You put people in jail little bird, I put them in the ground if they're lucky." He reached up to lightly caress his cheek. "Were you planning on letting it come out that you're an omega now that it can't be used against you?" He wasn't against Dick letting the world know but he had some reservations about him not wearing scent blockers at all. Slade knew the people that wanted to kill him and he knew that they would have as little trouble as he did tracking his little bird down.

"Of course not. I've seen what some of these guys do to omegas. They keep them in cages for breeding. One wrong step for Nightwing and that's where I'd end up. I'd rather be six feet under," he answered. "Just 'cause we're mated doesn't mean..." Dick trailed off. He could see an enemy of Slade's showing him off, swollen with their pup instead of his mate's. "It's smart not to let anyone know... anything," he agreed with a slight nod.

A deep growl started in his chest at the mention of omega being kept in cages for breeding, that was one thing that he would not stand for no matter how much a client was paying. "Whatever you're thinking stop," he placed light kisses along his jaw. "I'm not going to let you be kept in a cage for breeding. Most in my line wouldn't allow it either, it's against our ethics."

"This is why heroes and villains shouldn't talk, we find common ground," Dick muttered quietly and shifted, moaning quietly as he felt the knot tugging against him and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Slade's mouth. "I won't think on it, but I'll continue to wear the blockers."

Slade smirked down at him for a moment before his expression became somber again. “Just because another mercenary wouldn’t do it doesn’t mean someone else wouldn’t so be careful.” He leaned down to lightly kiss him. “The world isn’t always black and white pretty bird.”

"You do know Red Hood is my brother and Batman is my dad, right? I don't think there's more grey area in the world than in my family," he responded after returning the light kiss. "I know what the world is, why do you think I wore blockers? Bruce suggested it when I was a kid. I chose to keep wearing them."

“I know that demon spawn is your brother too. I don’t think I want to know what your family get-togethers are like.” He shifted a bit resting if they were still locked together or if he could move finally. “I am a little surprised by that choice if I’m entirely honest, happy with it but still surprised. I kind of expect you to be the type to show off that an omega can do anything an alpha can. How many other masks are even omega?” He was curious about what Dick was really worried about when it came to being an omega. He knew that the kid loved to be in the limelight and was good at watching his own back, maybe not to a level Slade felt entirely comfortable with but he could still do it. “You worried someone is going to put you in a cage for breeding if they ever find out?”

"We don't have family gatherings, we have staggered meetings with each other," Dick chuckled softly and a sharp inhale followed as he felt Slade shift and adjusted his own hips. Dick laughed at Slade's words of expecting him to use his omega status to prove a point. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want people labeling me with it. Never thought of it in any other way," he commented but the easiness of the conversation shifted then. "Bruce hasn't used it in a long time but when I was a kid and thought the blockers were stupid, one night out on the streets he used his... I dunno what you call it you alpha's do but it almost like I couldn't act against him. It naturally hard even though /I/ didn't want to do what he said. He said other alpha's will use that to their advantage and if I'm alone it could be very dangerous. All someone needs is for me to stumble once and... bang."

He nodded his head slowly in understanding as he reached up to gently thread his fingers into Dick’s hair. “I can see how that may have put you off.” He leaned in close his voice going low into a conspiring whisper. “I’ll tell you something he probably didn’t mention though, that works with alphas as well.” He shifted so he could pull out finally and moved to lay on his back next to Dick. “His will always work on you though because you see him as a father figure. I can still do it to my eldest, sometimes, and he’s an alpha.”

He moaned softly as Slade slipped from his body and he shifted as well, first he settled on his back so he could look over to Slade. Then he turned onto his side and with his elbow propped up he looked at the other man. "So, if you'd have known I was an omega and did it to me at any point before this, it wouldn't have affected me the same way as Bruces?"

"You would still feel the compulsion to do whatever it was that I told you to do but you would be able to actually shrug it off. The more you do it the better you get at it." He shifted up on the bed to sit propped up on the pillows. "I'm surprised the bat just had you hide it instead of teaching you how to resist." He frowned a bit as he remembered what he had learned about omega resisting an alpha. "There are some situations that you wouldn't have been able to unless you had at least some training. Cheshire would know more on the details and techniques to resist."

"Can you train me for that?" Dick asked, after a moment of hesitation as he watched Slade's face, studying it and seeing something he'd never seen before. Most of their meetings had been during fights but he couldn't deny there was something about Slade which surprised and drew him in. "Will you, train me how to resist an alpha?"

Slade looked over at him with a tilt of his head. "Resisting me won't be the same as resisting a stranger." He reached out to lightly touch his neck just around his new mating mark. "I'm willing to give it a go through. I might have to contact some people before we start. It's been a while since I've done anything like this."

Dick's blue eyes settled on the alpha before he looked away a moment. "So, if I'm even able to remotely resist my mate I'll be able to resist anyone," he commented and tilted his head, giving Slade free access to the mark as his eyes closed his whole body relaxed.

"That's the long and short of it. Outside your family are there any other alphas that know you're an omega?" He gently massaged the gland to help it go back to its normal size now that Dick's heat was starting to cool down. "If you start off by trying to resist me you're going to get frustrated fast." His mind was already going over the logistics of how this would work.

"Yea, Superman, and Arsenal," he answered, letting out a deep sigh of contentment as the gland was soother under his alpha's touch. He used their superhero names because while Slade knew him and the bats, he assumed he didn't know who Clark or Roy were. Roy was his best friend and Clark was like the cool uncle he could fo to for anything. "Other than that, none know I'm omega."

"I'm not dealing with the boy scout in tights," he muttered. "Arsenal is the one that follows Green Arrow around like a little puppy right?" He didn't really like the thought of subjecting his omega to another alphas control but if it made his little bird safer then he would work with it. He just wasn't going to work with the super boy scout that wanted to put him behind bars any time he saw him no matter how fun it was to confuse the hell out of him when he was able to slip out of grasp. "Do you trust Arsenal?"

"With my life. He's been my best friend since before I presented as an Omega," Dick commented, nodding his head. "It'd be him or The Flash, but Flash is Beta, I think." He shook his head, not entirely sure if Barry was alpha or beta. Then there was Garth but he wouldn't trust Garth or Arthur with this, Atlantians were too impulsive.

Slade nodded his understanding with a calculating look in his eye. “And how will he handle this?” He gave the mark a light tap. They still had to discuss a lot really and one of those things was how much they were going to let those close to them know. Slade had no intention of sharing this with anyone but he did want to know who Dick told so he knew which of the bat clan was going to try hunting him down.

"They'll notice a difference in my smell, my family. Ummm, Superman and Wonderwoman will properly catch it to so them and their sidekicks. We're kind of an extended family," he admitted. "They won't hunt you though. Not when I tell them not to."

“I’ve noticed.” His tone was dry though he had a small smirk on his lips. “I think you’re underestimating your family, little bird.” 

"I think you underestimate their respect for me," he countered and had a smirk of his own on his lips as he watched Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos we love hearing from you it has been amazing, not to mention super motivating to write more. Can't lie though there is a lot of porn ahead because that's how we roll but there is more planned as well for these two. Some ups and some downs, I mean they didn't get into the lifestyles they are in from having happy go lucky lives after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy times in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added in a new small tag of oral sex, nothing super big. Even completely up to what we have written hasn't changed tags much. We're a few chapters ahead so I'll keep trying to post as I finish reading through what we have and getting at least the basic mistakes out. Happy reading!

His nose wrinkled a bit. “As much as we need to discuss our future expectations and the like, we both need a shower.” 

He laughed, nodding his head he pushed himself up and off of the bed. He groaned softly as he stretched his arms over his head, stretching sore and aching muscles before walking naked to the bathroom. "Are you joining?" He called out before starting the water.

“Wouldn’t miss it little bird,” he answered as he quickly got off the bed to follow him in. Even with his rut easing off he wasn’t about to deny the siren call that is Dick Grayson. He got in the shower with Dick giving a soft sigh of pleasure from the pleasant water pressure. “Pretty bird, it’s not so much about respect as a need to protect. I want you to keep that in mind.” He placed his hands on Dick’s hips pressed close since the shower didn’t give them much space.

Dick smiled as he felt Slade's hands on his hips and his body pressed close. "Well, the shower isn't that small but I'm not opposed to this," he commented and leaned back against the larger man. "I have no idea how this happened in the span of two days," he mumbled. "It's been two days, right?"

“It has,” he said with a small chuckle. “A lot of it is likely the hormones we’re both experiencing from a newly formed bond. It will start to feel normal again soon.” He thought about their situation for a moment before something occurred to him. “You may feel the need to nest since this is the first time you’ve taken a knot.”

Dick made a face at the notion of that. "Will that come with the next heat or after this one is finished?" He asked, turning his head to look back at his mate.

“After this one. Your body will basically assume it’s pregnant and want to prepare accordingly. As I remember it will only last a few days or up to a week.” He reached up and pulled off his eye patch tossing it out of the shower so they could actually get cleaned. “Doctors thought Joey was going to present as an omega,” he offered as an explanation for his knowledge.

Dick turned around, his chest pressed to Slade's and he looked over his face. "Never seen you without your eyepatch," he commented and moved his hands to Slade's chest and up over his shoulders. "Always noticed how handsome you are though," he commented and stroked his fingers through the elder man's hair.

“I don’t take it off very often. I’m more used to it being on than taking it off.” He tilted his head a bit at Dick when he mentioned finding Slade attractive. “That’s a good thing. Could never tell with you kid. Your default setting is showy and flirtatious.” He leaned down the short distance to seal their lips in a kiss.

"Hard to be anything but when all I hear is how pretty I am," he grinned against his lips before initiating another kiss while his arms wrapped around Slade's neck. He hummed against his lips, enjoying the constant touching. "Do you always cum with a knot?" He asked, his hands sliding down his chest to his mate's hips.

"And here I was thinking that I was the only one that called you that," he teased gently though he let himself be pulled back into the kiss easily. "Yes but it's different out of rut or a mate's heat." His one piercing blue eye was trained on Dick intrigued to figure out where he was going with this.

"A lot of people seem to think I'm pretty," he grinned and pressed a kiss to Slade's jaw before going down his neck and over his collarbone. He lowered himself to his knees and looked up at him. "I just had an idea of something I wanted to try. And the smell of your rut makes me wanna please you," he nuzzled closer to Slade's groin and pressed a kiss to his cock.

A lecherous smile formed on his lips with Dick so close to his swelling cock. "Just don't let it catch on your teeth." He reached down to lightly run his thumb over his lips. The smell of his rut was so much stronger closer to the source. "Fuck you look good on your knees, kid."

Dick felt a smirk slip onto his lips when Slade complimented how he looked on his knees and he licked the side of Slade's cock to the tip and then took the head into his mouth with a moan. He pushed his head down, taking a good amount of Slade into his mouth before pulling back and started the lazy pace of bobbing his head, every other handful of bobs he'd let Slade slip from his mouth to suck on his balls or lick and kiss around the base of his erection.

Slade groaned softly letting Dick take his time and do what he wanted. "This what they teach you at that fancy school you went to?" He worked his fingers into the young man's hair though he didn't try to control his pace just lightly massaging the scalp as he sucked away.

Dick's gaze snapped up to Slade and a small smirk grew as he poker his tongue out and he teased the slit slowly. "Hmmm, yea. Only way I could pass some of those classes. Choking on my professor's cocks," he sucked Slade back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

"Now that I don't believe for a minute." He tightened his hold on Dick's hair for a second before going back to just massaging his scalp. "I know you're smarter then you appear even if that ass and this mouth are good distractions." While at first he just found it annoying when the kid managed to pull something over on him, Slade had slowly grown to find it amusing, at least in some cases. He still didn't like when something got in the way of his job but he wasn't going to let that come into this.

Dick moaned as Slade tightened the hold on his hair, he knew he was playing a fairly dangerous game while Slade's cock filled his mouth. He hummed as he continued bobbing his head, his hands moving over Slade's muscular thighs. His right hand moved to grip the base of Slade's cock and he held him at an angle before he pressed all of him into his mouth, he gagged around his girth once and was able to breathe through it for a few moments, he swallowed and his throat muscles contracted around Slade as he deep throated him. He gagged again as he pulled back and stroked him as he let him slip from his mouth and sucked in a deep breath. "Now my mouth'll be a whole new distraction," he pointed out.

"Same distraction just more intense." He noticed how Dick reacted to gripping his hair and filed that information away for future use. Right now he wasn't going to be too forceful until they got used to each other's rhythms. "Fuck you're good at this boy," he murmured softly giving a tug at his hair here and there just to watch his reactions.

Every time Slade tugged on his hair Dick out moan, shiver or grip onto whichever part of Slade he was touching. "You enjoy my mouth then, alpha?" He asked, he nuzzled the thick cock in his hand, smearing his alpha's precum mixed with his own saliva on his cheek before taking him back into his mouth, savoring the taste and weight of it on his tongue. His cheek was washed clean in seconds from the water raining down on them from the showerhead.

"Your mouth is very enjoyable little bird." He watched as his thick cock vanished into that warm wet mouth again. "Keep moaning like that and I'm going to finish in your sexy little mouth." Slade gripped his hair tightly as he sucked him, tightening when Dick took him to the root then loosening his grip when he pulled away. His knot was starting to form at the base of his cock signaling that he was starting to get close to finishing.

When Slade gripped his hair while he was buried in Dick's mouth he didn't just moan, a little whine slipped out and his own cock stirred at the sensations going through his body. He reached down, stroking himself as he continued sucking. "Do you want to finish in my mouth?" He asked, removing Slade's cock from his mouth just long enough to ask the question. He was horny sucking his alpha off so he was slick and ready for his knot should Slade which to finish inside of his ass instead of his mouth.

"Yes, I want you to taste me fully." He removed one of his hands from Dick's hair to grip the base of his cock where his knot was forming giving it a squeeze. "From the looks of it you want this just as much as I do," he tilted his a bit so he could watch Dick stroke himself with Slade's thick cock moving between his lips.

Dick hummed, nodding his head as he continued sucking the thick cock, slurping a bit and his free hand came up to massage Slade's balls as he pumped his own cock, slick was leaking from him and he was nearing his own orgasm.

"Finger yourself until you cum while you suck me." He gave a sharp tuck on Dick's hair even as he tightly squeezed his knot in anticipation of his own orgasm. "No more than two fingers." Slade's eye kept flickering between Dick's lips stretched around his cock down to where the boy was stroking himself.

Dick whined at the words and having his hair pulled but quickly did as he was told and his fingers left his own cock and Slade's balls, he adjusted himself so he could get his fingers angled properly to bury them deep inside of himself and began pumping two fingers in and out of himself, the slick and motions of his fingers sounded obscenely hot to his own ears as he swallowed Slade's cock, blue eyes looking up at his alpha through thick, wet lashes.

"I'm about to cum, swallow for me pretty bird." He kept a hand at the base of his cock holding the knot tight as he pulled Dick in for one last thrust into his mouth before finishing with a loud groan of satisfaction. The whole time he came down Dick's throat he squeezed his knot encouraging the flow of more seed until he finally ran dry. "Such a good omega," he praised softly never taking his eyes off Dick. "Pleasing me so well. Now I want you to cum for me," there was a hint of the deep commanding alpha tone as he instructed him to finish.

Dick moaned the fingers in his ass paused their motions as he focused on the more pressing task at hand. He swallowed and swallowed, not letting a drop of his alpha's seed slip from between his lips. His eyes remained locked on Slade's as he swallowed what his alpha gave him and let his cock fall from his mouth when he was told to cum. He moved his hips, fucking himself on his fingers and thrusting into his fist. It only took him a few moments and with his eyes still on Slade, he came between his legs with a shiver and a gasp of Slade's name. He milked his own cock before sliding his fingers from himself and releasing his cock. Dick leaned forward, pressed his forehead to Slade's lower stomach, and closed his eyes, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss.

“Absolutely perfect my sweet omega.” He kept a hand in Dick’s hair as he leaned against him. Slade let him bask in the afterglow for a few moments before gently tugging on his hair. “We should get cleaned up before all the hot water runs out. After that, you can sleep all you want.” He started to gently massage Dick’s scalp again not really in a hurry to leave the position. He wanted to get clean but a cold shower wasn’t the worst thing out there if his omega wanted to stay as they were for a bit longer. He tended to run hot so it wouldn’t bother him over much either way.

Dick nodded his head though he didn't move right away, it was a position he'd never have been caught dead in before but now it just felt safe and comforting. He stood after another moment and grabbed some soap, he made quick work of cleaning himself off. Paying extra attention to clean his thighs and ass for anything which had dried to his skin. He felt particularly parched when stepping out of the shower and opted to just dry off quickly then return to the bedroom for some water. The smell of their coupling was intense and after downing the water, he stripped the bed. There was bound to be more sex with Slade just coming off of his rut but they could do it on some clean sheets.

Slade let him finish before he started scrubbing himself clean of the smell of their past activities just as the water started to chill. Stepping out of the shower he opted just to dry off quickly. “You should probably eat something. You haven’t had much since this started,” he said against Dick’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist breathing in the warm clean scent of mated omega, his mated omega. “You smell so much better without the smell of stale slick and cum clinging to you.” The need to protect and pamper was strong just coming off his rut.

Dick was surprised how much he liked the feeling of Slade holding him as he was. He was immediately relaxed with his alpha's arms around him. He moved his hand to run over Slade's arm, turned his head, and pressed the side of his face against him. "You haven't eaten either. You cooked something, didn't you?" He asked, he had a vague recollection of Slade cooking something.

“I cooked something while you were passed out between knotting.” He leaned down to gently nibble along his neck. “I’m more interested in feeding you right now.” Slade pulled back a bit to look down at him. “You should at least put some pants on as much I enjoy you naked.”

Dick's eyes fluttered as he tilted his head to the side. "Mmm, I suppose I can do that. Might curb your temptations," he said in a quiet teasing voice. He looked back at Slade, giving him a coy smirk before he stepped around the bed and opened a drawer. Dick didn't use safe houses much so his clothes were at the bottom and he pulled a pair of grey sweats out and tugged them on. "So, you want to feed me?" He asked, biting his bottom lip as he moved towards Slade and put his hands on his hips then slid his hands around to grip his muscular ass.

Slade smirked at him as he went to pull some clothes on. “It’s not like your clothes leave much to the imagination, specifically that outfit you flip around in.” He pulled on his pants at the same time Dick got sweats on. “Of course I want to feed you. My instincts are screaming at me to provide and I’m not against doing what they want.”

"The way Bruce has talked about alpha's they fuck you and leave you," he said as he left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a hoodie from the closet on his way. It was old and worn but it was comfortable. He opened the fridge to grab what Slade had cooked. "Heated up or no?" He called. "And are we gonna eat out here or in there?"

“Heated up would probably be better though either way.” He headed out once’s he had everything secured so things wouldn’t fall out of his pouches. “It is going to be bland to warn you.” Slade didn’t bother putting a top on since the only one he had was his armor and the bottoms were oppressive enough. “There is a high chance your stomach will be easily upset after an unnatural heat.”

Dick uncovered one of the plates and slipped it into the microwave, he hit a few buttons then turned and looked at Slade. "Next time we should go to your safe house, it feels as though you're getting ready to leave dressed like that," he commented as he leaned against the counter. "It makes me uneasy to think of you leaving," he frowned. "That a nesting thing?" He asked, turning and removing the plate from the microwave once it beeped and carried said plate to the table when he plopped down then gasped and gripped the edge of the table a moment. "Ow," he muttered and let out a slow breath.

“I’m not going anywhere right now unless you kick me out little bird.” Slade chuckled softly as he walked over to lightly kiss along his neck getting him to relax after his unfortunate reminder of the consequences of their activities. “You’re still brushing off a heat and my rut is winding down but yes that’s probably nesting on top of it.” He lightly caressed Dick’s arms to soothe him as best he could even if he found it mildly amusing. “You just got knotted for the first time for two days straight. You’re going to be sore. Might want to lay off Boy Scout duty until you can walk and sit normally again,” his words were teasing but there was no malice in them. He knew that it was very unlikely that Dick would sit out just because his ass hurt a bit from being used roughly for a few days then put away wet.

Dick smiled a bit as Slade soothed him. "You think? I figured you'd be all for me getting out and moving around, being reminded of my alpha with every jump and leap," he said, tilting his head to look up at Slade a moment before he reached forward and picked up his fork and took a bite. "When do you have to go? We can't just stay here," he said quietly after eating the bit of food in his mouth.

“As nice as that sounds I don’t want you to get shot because you were distracted. I would hate to have to kill someone like Falcone over you being distracted little bird. Contracts with him still pay well.” Slade gave a soft hum as he thought about when he would have to leave. “Tonight little bird. I’m meeting my eldest for something here in town, he didn’t really give me details. After that I’ll probably leave town for a bit.” He studied Dick from his position, keen blue eye trained on him. “Will you be ok little bird?”

There was a moment of distress that welled up inside Dick. The idea of going through a first nesting phase without Slade was a little daunting. The idea of just being away from HIS alpha didn't bode well. "I'll be okay," he confirmed after a moment. It wasn't ideal but none of this really was, none of his life had been. He could call Alfred and the beta would come and make sure he was taken care of. He wouldn't need to be alone through any of it.

“Are you sure?” He gently nuzzled his stubbled cheek against Dick. “I can smell the stress leaking off you.” He pulled away a bit so he could step to the side a crouch next to him placing a hand on his leg. “Little bird-“ his sentence cut off as a sword touched his throat. 

“Grayson, apparently father and I had been right to worry when you didn’t return.” Damian stood to Slade’s right side in his blind spot in full Robin gear. “What have you gotten yourself into Grayson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We really feel the love when we hear from you or see a new kudos getting dropped. It really does make our day. We love you guys! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding time between alphas whether Dick likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence toward a minor in this, fair warning, but that's kind of to be expected with the DCU. I personally enjoy Damian so he will likely make more than a few "guest" appearances. Enjoy!

Slade looked ready to murder the ballsy little Robin. “Shouldn’t you be in school or something little demon,” he growled.

Dick's gaze snapped to the youngest bat and he turned in his seat. He was quick with the next motion, catching the blade between the prongs of the fork and forcing the weapon from Slade's throat before he was between the two of them. "I told Alfred everything was fine, I had it handled and I do," he kept himself in a position he'd easily be able to block any attack Damian instigated on Slade. 

Dick risked a quick glance back at his new alpha and gave him a pleading look. "Can you go wait in the bedroom?"

“That was two days ago Grayson,” Damian argued though he didn’t try forcing the blade toward the crouched alpha. He knew the other was dangerous but trying to get to him with Dick between them was even worse. 

Slade stood slowly so he didn’t spook the youngest little batling. “Very well. He’s your family I’ll let you handle this how you want,” he conceded. Leaning down he lightly kissed Dick’s neck making eye contact with the young alpha which just cause him to growl in response. Slade growled back getting a shudder from the smaller alpha that seemed to please him before he pulled away slightly. “I’ll be close if you need me.” He smirked down at Dick before heading for the bedroom.

Dick opened his mouth, but a response wasn't readily available for that statement. He felt Slade standing and he couldn't help but tilt his head for his alpha, presenting his exposed neck. His gaze snapped to Damian when the youth growled and his hand moved when Slade did, keeping a barrier between the two alphas. He saw the shudder, he knew Damian wouldn't take well to having had that response forced out from Slade.

"Damian, I'm sorry I didn't warn you or Al. Ivy had this plant that forced a heat and I ran into Slade. He helped me through it, got me here, and defended me from other alphas on the way," he said and sighed, reaching out and dropping a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't trust him, but he did good by me. He's leaving tonight and I'll be back in the morning. Alright?"

“Wait you just went through a heat and he took advantage of that?” Damian glanced in the direction of the bedroom where the other had vanished. “We should get you home and checked out. This is outside your cycle.” He made no move to put his blade away though he was in a more relaxed stance.

Of course Damian knew his cycle, he probably knew the cycles of every alpha and omega within the bat family. "Yes, I know. And Slade didn't take advantage of it I asked him for help," Dick explained. "I'll return tomorrow, alright? I swear, everything is fine." Dick said and gave the younger a smile.

“If he’s leaving today why not come back today?” The youngest Wayne looked mildly perplexed by his choice to stay in the safe house. Damian observed the hall where Slade had vanished for a moment before looking back at his adoptive brother. There were times he was jealous of the relationship Dick had with his father and then there were other times when he just saw him as his mother hen older brother that he never wanted but wouldn’t trade back. “Your neck looks like it should be tended to. Is that a bite?” He tilted his head a bit to get a better look at Dick’s mating mark as he smoothly sheathed his sword.

"I don't want to. It's confusing but I just feel like I need to stay here for now," he didn't want to explain he was already feeling the need to burrow up and be surrounded by the smell of his alpha and sleep for a week. It would lead to too many other questions and he had to talk to Bruce about Slade being his alpha before Damian went and spilled the beans. His hand snapped up to the bite and he flinched at the sensitive skin. "It's fine, you know how heats can... you probably don't know any of that. It's fine. I'll make sure it's clean," Dick sighed and knelt before Damian. "Listen, you trust me, right? So just trust me that this situation though a little weird, is well within my abilities to deal with," he said, staring at his brother's youthful face. Suddenly he frowned, brow knitting together. "Are you on patrol alone?"

Damian crossed his arms over his chest with a little tilt up of his chin. “I might be. There isn’t anything here that I can’t handle.” He had a defiant look on his face like he was ready to fight anything Dick said about why he shouldn’t patrol on his own.

"Anyone else know you're out so they're at least prepared to offer support should you need it?" He questioned, arching a brow as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No.” He gave a snort as he looked up at him. “Just like no one knew you were going to be gone for so long to have a heat with the enemy.” Damian glanced down the hall toward the bedroom before looking back to Dick. “Father is not going to be happy about this.” He knew full well that he was playing dirty with that.

"I didn't plan on having heat in general," he stated and narrowed his gaze. "And you're not going to say anything about it. I'll tell him but in person," he stated. "If you run into trouble out there then call me, it's another reason for me to stay here. Now, if there's nothing else," he motioned towards the door.

“Fine Grayson.” He gave a soft huff before turning to head for the window he had used to enter since he was dressed as Robin. “I’ll be nearby,” he added before vanishing out the window. He had never felt the need to protect Dick because he was an omega but something about finding him with Deathstroke smelling of heat made him feel uneasy.

"Be careful out there," he said before the youngest bat disappeared and he sighed. He patted his hips then realized he'd left his phone in the bedroom and beelined it for the room and walked in quickly and snatched it up. He sent a quick text to Bruce, telling his adoptive father they had to talk when he returned. 

He tossed the phone to the side table then turned his attention to Slade and stared at him a moment. "Did an adolescent just catch you off guard?"

“That little demon child was trained by the League and Ra’s Al Gul himself,” he said not looking up for a moment from his phone. When he finally did he raised an eyebrow at Dick. “You’re little savior decided to leave?” His eye roamed over his omega’s body trying to read his mood.

"Fair," Dick reasoned and flopped to the bed only to bounce off of it and stand again to close the blinds covering the window. "My brother," he corrected, turning and then flopped onto the bed and stared up at Slade. "I've never been able to sneak up you," he muttered grabbing for a pillow and pulling it down to tuck under his head but ended up curling his body around the pillow instead.

“No you haven’t,” he agreed. He allowed the space for a moment as he set his phone to the side not bitching to hide the conversation he was having before Dick walked in. He reached out and grabbed Dick pulling him closer. “That’s probably because you’re the distraction,” he teased as he looked down at him. “Do you want me to stick around after I meet Grant?” His tone was soft and his expression open, for him, not showing any form of mocking.

"Seems to be my life," he commented and hummed happily as he scooted closer to Slade so his head could rest against him now. He nuzzled against him, content. "If you're able to, yes. If you can't then I understand," he said quietly. He wasn't in heat, so he didn't need Slade, but that didn't mean he didn't want him to. "I do want you to, but... I understand if you need to leave or don't want to risk Damian sending Bruce this way."

“I’m not afraid of the Big Bad Bat.” He smiled reassuringly for him even as his phone started to blow up. “I will have to go soon though. Grant is getting impatient and I don’t have a clue why.” His eye rolled to show his annoyance. “As long as I don’t pick up any other contracts to draw attention to myself I should be fine staying in town for a while.” While he was clearly annoyed with his son he wasn’t in any hurry to get dressed to get their meeting over with just to make it stop.

Dick shifted, sitting upon his knees and pressed a kiss to Slade's lips. It was odd to kiss the man as just them but the urge was there and it felt right. "You should go, it could be serious and the sooner you go, the sooner you can return," he said and licked across his bottom lip. "And Damian is probably outside, so watch out for him and if he does something stupid, don't hurt him?"

Slade reached up to thread his fingers into Dick’s hair using it to hold him for another kiss. “Even when one of you little birdies got in the way of my contracts when have I really tried to maim any of you?” He smirked a bit at the omega. “I don’t promise that he’s not going to get roughed up if he gets in my way but he’ll walk away at least.” Slade had always made it a point to never go for the kill or to seriously maim any of the younger hero’s though the older ones were free game if they got in his way.

"I know. I do. I just know Damian can push buttons and he's challenging you. You're coming off a rut and he'll probably say something about not being able to see me again or something like that. I just want him to be able to get home," he said, nodding his head that Slade would teach Damian a lesson if the kid went looking for one. "Do you need anything before you go? Did you get a chance to eat?"

He gave a small snort that turned into a long-suffering sigh as his phone went off again. “You don’t need to worry little bird I’ve dealt with worse. I learned pretty quickly in the military how to control my instincts in rut or just coming off it when around other alpha.” He pulled Dick in for another kiss. “I’ll grab something on the way, he’s not going to leave me alone now that he’s gotten a response.” Slade slipped off the bed to start slipping on his armor his nose wrinkling a bit as the leftover smell of heat that had rubbed off on the material just seemed to hang off him. “This is going to be fun,” he drawled as he strapped his blades into place followed by the guns. The last thing to go on was his mask. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done pretty bird,” he leaned over to kiss his lips one last time before slipping out the window as he fixed his mask over his face.

Once Slade left Dick remained on the bed for a moment longer before he got up and finished making it. It was made to Alfred's standards but it didn't sit right so he shifted things around. The pillows created a 'U' shape and Dick settled into them, sighing in content as he caught a few whiffs of his alpha. He reached over for some of the snack food Slade had brought during his heat and munched on it before falling asleep with his phone held in his hand and burrowed into the blankets.

Slade headed out to meet his son but took a detour when he felt that he was being tailed. "Kid you should be keeping an eye on your brother not following me." He turned to find Damian behind him with his blade drawn again.

"What are your intentions with Grayson?" Damian had a defensive stance though he made no move to advance on him.

"We haven't really gotten to that part yet. He's my mate so we'll figure something out. Does that get you off my ass?" He lifted an eyebrow at the young alpha feeling mildly amused by him.

"You're...mates?" His defensive posture seemed to drop a bit with his surprise at this statement.

Slade used his momentary surprise to move in quickly driving his knee hard into the young man's stomach while knocking his blade wide. He grabbed Damian by the throat while he was stunned and slammed him into the chimney that was a few paces to the side. "Yes we're mates and you're not going to tell the Bat. Dick wants to do that when he's ready so you are going to let him take his time doing just that. He's going to be stressed enough wanting to nest he doesn't need the whole bat clan showing up, got it?"

Damian clawed at his grip looking for all the world like he was going to fight him on it. A shudder went through him when his struggles only drew a growl from the older alpha causing him to still. His self-preservation instincts were still very much that of a child even if he hated it with a passion. "Fine I won't say anything," he finally gasped out past the grip on his throat.

"Good. Now go back to watching over your brother. I don't need you following me but he might." Slade dropped him and turned to walk away satisfied that had made his point. He didn't go right to his meeting with Grant though, making sure the demon batling wasn't following him before proceeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!! We love seeing it and it's such a motivation to keep writing, not like we need a ton of motivation to write smut but hey every little bit helps. We love you all, new chapter will likely be up somewhat soon though it might slow down a bit with the holiday coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a shower break and refuel to keep up that energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken a while to get out. Sadly we have both had our issues these past few weeks, health-wise but we're working through them so things should be moving smoothly again soon.  
> There are no added tags for this one so happy reading!

A few hours later he returned to the safehouse reeking of smoke and gun powder with blood marring his suit. It wasn't clear if he had been hit or just been too close when taking a life at that point. He had a bag that he dropped at the foot of the bed before heading right into the bathroom.

Dick had been sound asleep when Slade returned, the window had remained open after the alpha left. He'd intended on getting up to finish eating the meal but despite his hunger at the smell of Slade lingering and the comfort of the way his bed was made created such comfort he couldn't bring himself to leave it. So he stayed, and he slept. Not thinking the scent of him could draw any unwanted attention and was fortunate it hadn't. It was the smell of his alpha which drew him from his sleep. It became more potent as he was near and Dick lifted his head just in time to see him heading into the bathroom. He could always smell the gunpowder with the iron tang of blood. He pushed himself up quickly and off of the bed, stepping into the bathroom. "Are you okay? What happened?" He looked the suit over. "I thought you were going to meet your son."

"I did go meet him." He had pulled off his mask and dropped it on the floor just before pulling off his shirt exposing two bullet wounds in none vital areas. "The little shit wanted my help with a contract that went to hell before it even started which is when we started getting shot at." He glanced over at Dick and tilted his head. "Were you sleeping little bird?" Slade pulled the blade from his calf sheath so he could start digging out the bullets so his body would start healing once the metal was finally out of the way.

Dick frowned seeing the bullets. "Jesus, Slade," he muttered and snatched the knife away. "Sit, let me," he said and grabbed a med kit from under the sink in the bathroom and set it up on the counter as he put the knife down. He grabbed a pair of specific tweezers. He moved to Slade and crouched before him, inspecting the wounds. "Suit off," he moved the tweezers to his mouth and held them between his teeth as he began to help his alpha out of his suit. "Yes, I was sleeping," he informed the male and cast a glance at Slade's face. "Is your son okay?"

Slade pulled his suit off and sat still to let Dick do what he wanted. “Grant is fine as far as I could tell when we parted.” He watched his omega as he worked to remove the bullets. “He’s supposed to contact me later but I didn’t see him get hit.”

Dick nodded and used the tweezers to dig the bullets from Slade. "Do you need antibiotics or anything?" He asked, making sure he had each one out then began to apply some bandages to the wounds.

“No I’ll be healed soon.” He shifted a bit once he was all bandaged up. “I heal quickly enough that I just need to get the bullets out.” Slade tilted his head as he reached out to lightly caress his cheek. “You fell asleep with the window open?”

Dick closed his eyes as he nuzzled into the touch and hummed. "I suppose I did," he said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Slade from his kneeling position. "I think it was the whole nesting thing."

“You are lucky your brother stuck around.” He leaned in close to steal a kiss before pulling back a bit. “I need to take a shower to wash the smell of blood and gun powder off. Have you eaten at least?”

"No, I'll go finish it up though," he said with a small nod of his head. "Jason has some pants here that might fit you. Want me to put your suit in the wash?"  
“I grabbed some clothes from my closest safe house while making sure I wasn’t being followed.” There were a few minor cuts around his arms and legs that were healing even as Dick took care of the bullet wounds. “My suit does need to be cleaned but I have a service that I can send it to, though Wintergreen is going to be pissed.”

Dick hummed as he investigated the wounds as they healed. "Huh, I never knew this about you. I thought you were strictly human," he said, his fingers ghosting over a scratch then he stood and set about cleaning the tweezers and his hands. "Should you lay down or anything?"

“Government experiment when I was in the military unlocked a dormant meta gene.” He smirked a bit watching Dick look at the scratches. “There are a lot of things about me you don’t know little bird.” He let Dick finish putting the tools away and cleaning his hand before giving his ass a little stinging smack. “Go eat and let me get cleaned off. I’ll be perfectly fine in a few hours.”

Dick jumped a bit from the smack and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Yea, okay," he said and shook his hands dry of the water and soap that was on them. He leaned over to press a kiss to Slade's lips before he stepped back from the alpha and out of the bathroom. He went through the bedroom and into the kitchen where the food was still on the table from where it had been when Damian interrupted them. He didn't bother reheating it, instead he just sat and began to eat.

Slade showered before changing into clothes that he had brought with him. He figured he would be there a day or two until Dick’s need to nest calmed down and he was ready to return home. In that time staying off the streets within a bat safe house would be as good a cover as any really since it wasn’t known yet that he was mated let alone to whom. He packed his guns and suit in the durable case that he had also brought with before sending a case to Wintergreen about needing it fixed and cleaned. He could do it himself in a pinch but would rather someone who specializes in working with the material do so. As he set his phone to the side Slade thought about looking into another option all together. He could heal but it was less messy to not get holes in his body to begin with. Shaking his head Slade walked into the kitchen looking for some food himself with just a pair of light gray sweat pants on.

Dick was just finishing the plate up when Slade entered the kitchen. Dick took the final bite then stood. "I can make you something, if you'd like. Or heat up the other food you already prepared," he said and moved set the dishes in the sink then turned to face Slade.

"You can cook, little bird" Slade raised an eyebrow at him finding that interesting. "I thought your whole diet revolved around cereal." He gave Dick a small teasing smirk so the other man knew that he was only teasing him. "I feel that I should experience these skills myself."

Dick arched a brow at the alpha. "I was taught by the best cook in all of Gotham, I'll have you know. Who was tired of my all cereal consumption," he grinned. "And popcorn, I should add. So, tell me what you're craving and I'll work with what I have," he said as he stepped towards the fridge to see what they had.

"Well since there isn't much in there I'll leave it up to you." He took a seat at the table so he could sit back and watch Dick in the kitchen. "Just not cereal or popcorn for that matter. I need something with substance and probably a decent amount of carbs."

Dick nodded his head and pulled some frozen steak strips from the freezer. "This won't be amazing but it'll do the job," he said and began putting around the kitchen. "So, what sort of contract was it?" He asked, kneeling in front of a cupboard to collect some spices.

"With Grant?" He focused more on what Dick was saying rather then watching his ass when he started talking. "He didn't tell me much but from what I was able to gather with what little he was able to go over before we got shot at he is now involved in a new group that wants him to take out some high profile targets that he's having issues getting close enough to complete the job."

"Okay, who are these targets?" Dick asked, glancing back at his alpha. He couldn't just turn off the vigilante, he hoped Slade would understand that part of him. He couldn't just sit back and let people be killed just because Slade was involved, or his kid. If they were high profile it was either underworld or Bruce's world. And an upset in one could cause an upset in all of Gotham.

"He's getting me the files. I don't take jobs without knowing everything about my targets. I'm fairly sure that I know some of his targets from the little bit that we talked though." Slade wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what Dick was going for with his questions. He also knew that taking kill contracts with a vigilante as a mate was going to be difficult if not entirely impossible if he wanted to get laid on a regular basis.

"You would be surprised little bird. A lot of the high profile people of your beloved city have mini armies ready to protect them. Specially if they know I'm in town." His smile was border line feral. Slade leaned in the chair watching Dick. "Grant seemed to know these men so I don't know what's going on or what he's dragged me into," he continued after a few moments on a slightly more serious note.

Dick looked back at him. "Yea, but not many of them would just open fire. You said you were talking when you were shot at, I'd hope it's the less savoury people who would just shoot," he said and boiled some rice to go with the beef and chucked some veggies in to bring it all together. A steak stirfry would at least give Slade some solid carbs and protein. He got the food into a bowl and turned, setting the food before him. "The flavour won't be the best, sorry. But it's edible, I promise."  
"I was in the military, I'll survive." He smiled when the food was placed in front of him. "You would be surprised how many people shoot first when they see a mercenary if they have enemies." Slade shrugged a shoulder as he took a few bites of the food. "This is actually pretty good little bird. I'm impressed."

Dick smiled at the alpha then turned to begin cleaning up the dishes he'd dirtied. "How about, while this is new and we gather our footing on what our next step is," he set the pot to the side then crouched and grabbed the drying rack. He stood and set the pot into the rack then glanced back at Slade. "No work talk?" He suggested, giving him a slight smile. "We're just us... together. I'm your omega and you're my alpha," he explained. "And as things go on, we can figure out how we're supposed to deal with it."

“That might be for the best,” Slade agreed with him giving a small nod of his head. He was fairly quick to finish off his food, his body demanding nutrition in order to heal which translated into hunger. “Now that your heat is over we should probably talk about this,” he paused a bit as though he wasn’t sure how to continue. “Mating.” He didn’t regret that they were mated but he also knew it wasn’t ideal given who they both were. He helped to clean up now that he was done eating adding his own dishes to the drying rack.

Dick turned his head to Slade, stepping out of the way as he realized the alpha was going to clean up after himself, he wiped down the counters then tilted his head. "Well, I'm curious. I understand why I asked for it and I'm not going to lie, I'm not upset you did it. I'm however surprised... so why'd' you do it? I feel like even in a rut with an omega in heat you wouldn't just impulsively mate with anyone."

“You’re right of course I’ve helped more then a few omega through heat in the past without mating them.” He let his eye roam over Dick’s body for a moment. “My control wasn’t what it typically would be.” He stepped over to his omega and reached up to lightly thread his fingers into his hair. “I’ve wanted you for some time though which could have contributed.”

Dick's eyes fluttered as he felt Slade's fingers through his hair. "Mmmm," he purred quietly and licked across his bottom lip. "Have you now? Would you think about that while we fought then?" He asked, opening his eyes he looked up at Slade.

“I thought of bending you over more then once while we were fighting.” He smirked as he gave a bit of a tug on his hair. “Probably longer then I feel comfortable admitting.” Slade watched to see how Dick was going to take that.

Dick moaned softly as Slade tugged on his hair. "Mmmm, you dirty cradle robber," he grinned and reached out, his hands resting on Slade's chest. One traveled up and slid to the back of his alpha's neck then he pulled him down for a heated kiss. "I'm yours now, so you can bend me over anytime you want," he smirked then bit Slade's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Slade growled softly as his lip was bitten. “I’m not ashamed.” He grabbed Dick’s hips pulling him flush against his own body. “I’m going to end up bending you over a lot if you give an open invitation like that kid.” He pressed their hips together so Dick could feel what this conversation was doing to him.

"I am a little surprised you haven't decided to have a go till now," he moved his hands behind him, placed his palms on the counter and lifted himself so the edge of his ass was against the counter and he spread his legs, wrapping both around his alpha so the effects of their conversation no restriction to create some friction.

"Wouldn't that be a sight? Deathstroke bending Nightwing over the ledge of a roof in Gotham, knotting him for the whole city to see?" He moved his hands to Slade's chest and scratched his nails down the firm pecs.

"Now that really would be a sight to see. I'm sure a lot of Gotham's underground would be approaching me trying to find out how I managed it." Slade grinned as he ground their hips together dragging a soft groan from him. "Or they would want a chance at your ass." He tugged on Dick's hair knowing how that got to him. "I'm sure Daddy Bats would just love the tabloids getting their hands on pictures of that."

“Pretty bird you always warrant the front page of the tabloids not matter which persona.” He teased with a crooked grin as he continued to tease him with little rotating thrusts of his hips. “What is turning you on more my sweet little omega, the thought of me fucking your tight wet hole or knowing others are watching as I do so?” His voice took on a husky quality from his own arousal. He was more then happy with either answer since either would end with him fucking Dick but the how would be interesting.

Dick hummed, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. "Hmmm, the thought of you fucking me. Anyone watching would just be a bonus," he tilted his hips, leaning back against the counter. "I'm slick Alpha, I can feel it. I need you," he released Slade from the grip he had on him with his legs and raised them up so his heels pressed against the edge of the counter. "I need you bad," he lifted his hips so Slade would be able to see the wet spot on his pants.

Slade grinned as he picked the smaller man up and walked to the living room. He shoved Dick over the back of the couch so he was facing the window that had the blinds wide open facing a fairly busy street. “Bit of a exhibitionist little bird?” Slade yanked down Dick’s pants and knelt below letting the smaller man feel his body heat. “Do you like the thought of people watching me knot this tight ass?”

Dick laughed a bit as he was picked up then grunted when he was shoved against the back of the couch and grinned as he looked forward towards the street. "Hmmm, I don't mind the idea of it. Or the potential of being caught. But do you think it's wise for Dick Grayson to be seen getting fucked by Slade Wilson? A lot of people in the underworld know who you are," he pointed out and looked over his shoulder at his alpha. "And if you don't want Daddy Bats gunning for you, a picture of you fucking me online isn't the way to avoid it," he smirked.

“What is true but despite how hard you see to try they don’t know who you are.” He slipped down Dick’s body, going to a knee on the floor. Leaning forward Slade lightly nuzzled the soft cheeks of his omega’s supple ass letting his facial hair roughly drag over the soft skin while one of his fingers slid up Dick’s leg to start teasing his wet hole only letting the tip go in before pulling back to circled the sensitive flesh. “I think anyone watching will be more interested in you pretty bird,” he murmured against his skin.

"If they're an alpha," Dick mewled quietly and began to move his hips, canting them and dropping a bit to try and get Slade's finger inside of his wanting hole. "If they're an omega, they'll have eyes only for you," he chewed his bottom lip. "I like the feel of your scruff on me, it burns but it feels good," he grinned, shifting a bit to reach back and gripped Slade's hair.

Slade chuckled softly when Dick mentioned liking his scruff. He leaned in to run the flat of his tongue over the dripping hole. He used both hands to spread his cheeks nice and wide so he could start licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh with his beard rubbing on his skin.

"Mmmm fuck," he moaned, letting himself drop over the couch a bit as he gripped Slade's hair tighter. "You like the taste of my ass, don't you alpha?" He groaned, pulling at Slade's hair as he pushed his ass down against his mouth.

“You taste as good as you smell,” he growled against his skin just before pushing the thick slippery muscle of his tongue into Dick’s greedy hole. His hands shifted a bit so one could slip down to squeeze his cock in a teasing manner.

Dick gasped softly, humming in appreciation as he felt Slade's tongue pressing into him. "Yes, alpha. Taste my hole before you fuck me again," he whimpered quietly before bitting down on his bottom lip. His hips jersey into Slade's hand before rolling back against the tongue.

Slade hummed softly as he tongue fucked the young man. His hand continued to stroke over Dick’s swollen cock. He pulled back a bit to replace his tongue with two fingers. “You taste delicious little bird,” he murmured as he shifted to nibble along his crack up to his spine.

"Come let me taste," he smirked as he scratched his nails along Slade's scalp. He clenched his ass against the two fingers, moaning quietly as he impatiently began ficking himself back and forth on the thick digits. He turned a bit more as he pulled Slade's head up and pressed a kiss to his lips, moaning as he tasted his slick on the alpha's tongue.

Slade dipped his tongue into the omega’s mouth happy to share the taste with him. He pulled back after a moment grinning. “Do you enjoy your own taste pretty bird?” He yanked his fingers out as he stood up so he could settled behind him better pulling his pants down just enough to free himself so he could rub the against Dick’s hole.

"On your tongue I do," he stated and huffed when the fingers were yanked from his hole. A little pout formed on his lips as he stood and leaned back, a little smile coming to his lips when he felt Slade's cock at his hole. "Mmmm, fill me up alpha," he grinned, his body tingling with anticipation of the pleasure he knew was to come.

Slade pushed into him slowly as he reached up to smear more of his omega’s slick over the young man’s lips. “Maybe I should make you clean me after I’m finished with you.” He leaned forward so he could speak into Dick’s ear. “Keep you on edge while you clean your own slick off my cock.”

Dick moaned, parting his lips and licking Slade's fingers as they smeared slick over his lips. He sucked a finger into his mouth. "Hmmm, want me to lick your cock clean, Slade?" He asked, rolling his hips slowly while one hand moved to grab Slade's wrist and pulled the alpha's arm across his torso. "Fuck me good and I will."

“I’m going to make you scream,” he purred into Dick’s ear with one hand on his hip and the other moving to his jaw. Pulling his hips back slightly he snapped them forward starting a brutal pace that teased Dick’s prostate.

A quiet whine slipped from him at Slade's words, his hands moved over the top of his alpha's. "Ah!" he cried out when his alpha snapped his hips and his jaw dropped as Slade set the brutal pace. His hand gripped Slade's wrists, dull nails digging into his new lover's skin. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"That's right pretty bird, sing for me." He growled as he continued to relentlessly pound into Dick. He had no intention of finishing until the younger man was fully lost to the pleasure. Slade leaned close to nip at his mating mark knowing how sensitive the newly formed mark would be even out of heat until it healed.

Dick's fingers scraped against Slade's skin, his whole body shook from the sudden intensity of the pleasure and when Slade's lips touched the mating mark his eyes rolled back as his spine arched and cries of intangible ecstasy. When Slade thrust hit his prostate he couldn't help but scream and his body trembled.

"Perfect little bird," he growled against his omega's skin as he fucked into him. "Now cum for me beautiful." Slade pushed hard to work his forming knot into the tight body, yanked it back out before forcing it in again until he was unable to pull out anymore without hurting Dick.

"Sl- Slade!" He gasped out, he pressed back against his alpha as he came hard, his cock pulsating his release as his cock stood untouched. Dick panted, his legs shaking as his right hand dropped to Slade's hip.

Slade came with a shout, his knot locking them together as he pulsed inside him. "You did so well my omega. My pretty little bird." He lightly caressed Dick's body to help him come down from the intense orgasm he just had with more soft words of praise spilling from his lips. Slade placed light kisses along Dick's neck though he avoided the mating bite and any other marks he had as they would all be sensitive.

He hummed at the words as his eyes fell shut, small shivers ran through his body every other breath as he came down. "Hmmm, that was.... intense," he whispered with a lazy smile. "Carry me to bed? I want you to hold me," he mumbled softly.  
Slade shifted Dick so he could more easily pick him up. “Once the mark heals it won’t be as sensitive out of heat. Until it does though.” He gently blew over the skin just to show him how sensitive the mark was at that moment. Slade carried the slightly smaller man into the bedroom they had been sharing and laid down with him taking care not to pull too hard on their connection. “Did you enjoy the thought of being seen as I knotted you pretty bird?” He ran calloused hands along his side.

Dick hissed softly when Slade blew on the mark. "Not now," he mumbled, tilting his head a bit to protect the mark. Every fiber of his being felt sensitive and drained in the moment. "I did. I want everyone to know you're my alpha," he answered, sighing in contentment as he leaned against his alpha. He helped Slade get them onto the bed once they were there and hummed happily, curling up as best he could.

Slade chuckled softly as they laid together, he curled around the other man. "Too bad these windows wont let me actually show you off,' he murmured against his skin. He gently skimmed his hands over Dick's body. "Now that I know you want to be showed off like that though its going to be hard to resist."

Dick's eyes fluttered, a small smile slipped onto his lips. "I forgot about the windows," he whispered, having forgotten they were tinted in a way which turned them nearly into two way mirrors. "How'd you know?" He asked, letting his eyes fall shut as he reached his hand and put it over Slade's then carded his fingers through his alpha's and pulled his arm across him. His breathing was leveling quickly as he began falling asleep.

"I noticed it when I came back after that shit show with Grant." Slade wrapped his arms securely around him. "When I wasn't able to see much of the room past the open window it was easy enough to figure out." There was a hint of disapproval in his tone when he brought up the window but he dropped it easily when he noticed Dick was nearly passed out already. "Sleep well little bird," he murmured softly.

Dick mumbled a pathetic 'g'night' before he was out and slept soundly on Slade's arms, surrounded by his alpha and the nest of pillows he'd created on instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really do love hearing from all of you through kutos or comments. Oh and apologies I didn't do much as far as editing this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy talk of the future along with a little talk of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags on this chapter though there might be some warnings in chapter 8(if that's where it lands).

He woke hours later, sated and content. A quiet groan left him as he stretched his legs, toes pointing down while his arms pressed out in front of him.

Slade groaned softly when Dick started to move around now that he was awake. "Awake already little bird?" He shifted his hips so he could pull his softened cock out of the young omega. "I really hope there is coffee somewhere in this safe house. As tasty as you are I feel the need for coffee at this point." He sat up and slid back a bit so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Dick groaned and flipped onto his stomach before pushing himself to his knees. "Coffee, there's coffee," he nodded his head. He felt a little hesitant to leave the bed and his alpha but he stepped off the mattress and moved of his own accord. "Black?" He asked before he was out of the bedroom. He didn't know why but Slade struck him as the type to take his coffee black.

He brewed a single cup of coffee before going to the fridge and checked the milk, he was happy to see it wasn't passed expiration and it smelled normal. He got himself a bowl of cereal and fixed Slade's coffee how he'd answered then returned to the bed. 

“Black is perfect,” Slade answered not moving from the bed. He was surprised that Dick was willing to leave the bed again if he was feeling the need to nest but he wasn’t going to comment on that. He did take note of the little nest of pillows and blankets Dick had built on the bed while he was out, a soft half-smile forming on his lips. Slade looked back up when Dick walked in taking the coffee when it was offered to him with a hum of gratitude.

He never ate in bed. It was a strange pull he had to the mass of pillows and blankets but he wanted to be there. He held the coffee out to Slade before climbing on the bed himself and tugged a blanket over him then set a pillow on his lap. His bowl of cereal sat on the pillow and he began to eat. "We should go to the store today. Even if you're not staying long, it'll be good to get even a bit of food in here."

“I should probably go. Having me gone last night stressed you out, I can tell by this.” He made a vague gesture to the nest built around them. “If you leave the nest that you’ve build it will be ten times worse. You may not be nesting because of a pregnancy but the first time is always a little,” he paused as if looking for the right word, “harder then the rest.” That was mostly true though there were some instances where the first was a cakewalk in comparison but he didn’t want to freak his new mate out. He knew perfectly well what stress could do to an omega even if he didn’t have to worry about a second heartbeat fluttering just behind Dick’s.

"You should go cause you going stressed me out last night?" He asked with a slight frown, spoon half raised to his mouth and dripping milk. "I want you to stay, but I'm not under any delusions you can stay just because I want you to," he said and glanced towards the bag Slade had returned with the night before. "Did you intend on staying a few nights or is that just for show? Or did something else happen and you have to go?" He asked, dipping the spoon into the bowl and stirred it a bit before he got a spoonful and ate it.

Slade gave a soft hum and leaned forward to place coffee warmed kisses long Dick’s shoulder blade. “If I go to the store your instincts won’t like it but if you try to leave the safe house before you come out of nesting it won’t be pretty.” He lightly ran a hand up the smaller man’s back. “So I’ll get food while you stay here with the /windows/ and doors closed and locked, once I finish this and have a shower.” He finished off his coffee pulling away only slightly to set the cup down on the side table so he could pull Dick flush against his side. 

"Oh yea, I suggested that," he mumbled quietly, giving his head a bit of a shake. "We could just get food delivered. Or ask Damian to grab something. Or Jason. No, Jason would be a bad idea," he said and took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“I never work jobs back to back so I have a few months of downtime. I’ll stay in Gotham until your nesting is done at the very least.” He gave him a little side smirk. “Anything past that might be pushing the Bat’s tolerance a bit.”

"Are you leaving through the window or the door this time?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked to Slade and couldn't help but smile as he was pulling into his alpha's side. He drank the last of the milk from the bowl and set it to the side then leaned back against Slade. "That's good to know, so will you come here for it? Also, Batman isn't in town right now and I'm the oldest, he tells Damian to listen to me so I'm kind of in charge right now," he said with a small smirk of his own as he looked to Slade.

“I’ll leave through the door unless you really want to have something delivered instead.” He smirked a bit when Dick mentioned that Damian was supposed to be listening to him while the Bat was out of town. “I guess it’s a good thing he wasn’t with you a few nights ago when I found you on that rooftop.” He gave a soft hum thinking about Dick’s question about staying. “Are you asking if I’m going to stay in Gotham between contracts little bird?” Slade gave his hip a little squeeze.

"I suppose it'd be smarter to get some groceries," he reasoned and sighed softly as inhaled Slade's comforting scent. "If he'd have been with me then I wouldn't have wound up getting caught in whatever it was of Ivy's hit us with," he mused. "I wonder if that alpha hurt anyone," he frowned, hoping no other omega stumbled in his path once Dick had managed to getaway. A slight smile slipped onto his lips when Slade asked for clarification. "Well, it doesn't have to be /in/ Gotham. But it would be nice to have my mate nearby," he pointed out.

“Groceries would be a better idea. Those can be delivered as well.” He leaned in to lightly kiss the corner of Dick’s mouth. “I could probably make arrangements to stay close if not in the city. I have a few safe houses in this area. We’ll see how you feel when all the hormones wear off.” He gave the young omega’s hip a squeeze.

"We should order some groceries then, so you can stay here," he said and nuzzled against Slade's shoulder, pressing his face closer to his alpha's neck. "I can get my own place in the city, you can come and stay there anytime you want," he smiled, kissing across the muscular shoulder.

Slade gave a soft hum of agreement. "Do you want one of your little bats to bring it or just a service?" He shifted so he could grab his phone frowning when he noticed that he had a missed call from an unknown number. It wasn't too abnormal that the number didn't have a name since he didn't have any names saved in his phone, it was typically something that got tossed every few jobs anyway. He just didn't remember hearing it buzz. "Are you sure about moving little bird? I know how much you like to mother all your little baby birds." He gave him a teasing little nudge.

"Just a service," he said with a slight nod of his head. "Anyone else would ask too many questions and Alfred will tell Bruce. Damian would probably try and get at you again," he sighed softly, sliding his arms around the alpha. "I'm only staying at the Manor now cause I've been spending more time in Gotham than in Bludhaven," he answered, a little surprised Slade hadn't known he was spending the majority of his time in the other city.

“I think the little Demon Child got the message last night.” He gently caressed Dick’s thigh. “A service will work just as well though.” Slade used his phone to order food before turning his attention back to his omega. “So why have you been spending more time in Gotham? My sources haven’t mentioned things being worse than normal.”

"Is he alright?" Dick asked quietly and tilted his head to look at Slade's face, his hands moved over Slade's exposed skin and continued to inhale the calming scent of his alpha. "Hmm, Bruce has had more Justice League stuff to handle out of the city. Damian is good to handle himself but he's not really good at holding himself back completely. He's jump first and think later, it's just not how we do things," he said quietly. "He's still too impulsive... I'm babysitting."

"He may be a demon child but he's still one of your little batlings, I didn't hurt him more than I needed to in order to get the point across. He may be impulsive but he's not stupid." Slade gave Dick's thigh a little squeeze of reassurance. "The only one I don't hold back with is the Bat and he can handle it." He gave Dick a little smirk that showed he was only kind of joking when it came to talking about beating down on the Bat. He was one of the few that could take it can keep coming back for more after all which Slade really did enjoy. "The boy could do some training with me, I'll teach him impulse control real fast."

Dick pulled back from Slade a bit to look at him with a raised brow. "Huh, now you're offering up your services to help train the next-gen Batman?" He smiled a bit, glancing down then shrugging his shoulders. "I honestly wouldn't be opposed to it, he could use the help. He's good, but he overestimates himself."

“He’s not just the Bat’s son, he’s also Ra’s Al Ghul’s grandson. I could have plenty of reasons to want to train him beyond my mate sanctioning me beating on the demon child when he’s annoying.” He kept his tone light and airy like he was trying to offer up plenty of alternative reasons to want to train Damian. There were plenty of other reasons though he did mostly want to take that strain off his mate knowing the League would have left a mark that none of the bats were going to be able to erase. “That boy was raised by the League of Assassins as the next ruler under Ra’s, of course he’s overconfident.”

Dick remained against Slade, but as the heat continued to die down a small notion in the back of his head suggested he perhaps shouldn't trust Slade to train Damian. He was skilled, extremely skilled for his age and could, well he would be an incredibly dangerous assassin or mercenary if he decided to follow any path beside the one Bruce had him aimed towards. Damian did appear to be focused on taking on the mantle of Batman someday thought, so he hoped nothing would sway the kid. "I hope he figures out overconfidence and underestimating an enemy could be his downfall before it is."

"He will. I remember you being pretty overconfident when you first stepped away from the Bat's purse strings." He leaned in to lightly kiss the side of his neck. "Angry teens have a way of being that way but they eventually become less of little shits." He could feel his own rut starting to have a bit less influence on his own decisions.

"I was the first, I had to set a bar," he muttered and smirked a bit as he let out a little chuckle. He leaned back letting himself rest against the pillows and Slade. "Damian's different though, he came into this heavily influenced by the League. The first time I met him I don't think there was six inches between one slice to the next from his sword."

"You definitely managed to do that for all the little batlings that came after you. I did notice those little scaled panties you started off with never made a come back though," he added on with a teasing little chuckle. "He was likely taught to kill before he was taught to walk so that's not really a surprise little bird." Slade wrapped a secure arm around Dick letting him lay against his side. "He may never truly leave that behind but none of you ever did."

"It'll keep him strong at least, able to make decisions not all of us can make except for Todd," he said quietly and licked across his bottom lip. He didn't like the idea of killing, he didn't think it was up to him or anyone else besides a judge and jury to decide the fate of another human. "We always keep parts of our past, don't we?" He asked, tilting his head to look at Slade's face.

"Of course we always keep part of our past and if we're smart we learn from it." He reached up to lightly run a finger over the mating mark on his neck. "Or we don't learn at all and the past just keeps repeating. Depends on how smart the person in question is."

"You think you made a mistake?" He asked, he knew bits of Slade's past but if he had children then there was a mate in his past. "Your children, were you mated to the one who carried them?" He asked quietly.

"I hope it wasn't a mistake," he said softly. "No getting out this time." He watched Dick for a moment before deciding to give him the story, at least the short version. "Addie and I mated during one of my ruts when we were still serving, we couldn't be married because of rank. When I volunteered for the program that woke my meta genes the mating was dissolved. She didn't want to renew the bond, ever once it was gone." He shook his head a bit. "If not for Grant I don't think we would have actually gotten married."

"And you had another kid, right? You have two?" He asked and moved his hand to pull Slade's arm around him and tilted his head to watch Slade's face as he spoke of his family.

"Three actually, two boys and a girl. Addie loved being pregnant but having Joey was hard on her so we stopped at two." He shrugged a bit not sure how much Dick really wanted to know about his sex life with his ex-wife that he still had erratic contact with due to their kids. "We weren't completely incompatible she just didn't like that I was an alpha. That's not even why she left." He reached up and tapped his eye patch. "She did this when she found out I was a merc and decided we were done. A few years after that I found out about Rose who was carried by another, an omega that I met when I first got out of the service."

Dick listened silently as Slade spoke, he supposed part of him should be jealous of the omega who bore Slade his children but both were in his past and there was a future before them. He didn't know how things were going to turn out but as he became more and more clear of mind he found himself less driven by his omega desires. "Do you want more children?" Dick questioned suddenly, his blue eyes focused intently on Slade's face.

Slade looked a little surprised by the question as he studied Dick’s expression. “I wouldn’t be against the idea,” he said in a mildly cautious tone. “Little bird I wasn’t a very good father to the three I have, but I can’t say trying again with the knowledge I have now isn’t tempting.” He shifted slightly so he could easily study the omega with his one good eye. “Do you want children, Dick?”

"Of course I do, I just don't know if I can," he said and licked across his bottom lip as he glanced away from Slade. "I know I physically can but I'm not sure if I want to bring a kid into my life as it is. I love helping Damian and Tim, as much as they don't need it anymore but I just don't want to raise a kid to be like me or them. I'd want them to have a normal, boring life," he sighed deeply and met Slade's gaze. "Is that wrong?"

With a soft huff, Slade pulled Dick into his lap full and wrapped his arms around him. “That is not wrong at all kid and I understand that more then you know.” He sighed softly as he leaned forward to bump his head against Dick’s shoulder taking a moment before looking up at him. “My youngest, Joey, is mute because of what I do and it’s one of my biggest regrets. I don’t regret having them though, only that what I do or even what I am affected any of them so much.”

Dick couldn't help but curl in against Slade's body as he was wrapped up in his alpha's arms. He dropped his head against Slade's while the man's head was on his shoulder but lifted it when Slade lifted his head and turned his gaze to meet Slade's. "I dunno if I could stop what I do, I'd like to think I could. Just go off and live a normal quiet life away from Gotham and all the crazy that surrounds me here."

"I don't think you could little bird." He lightly nuzzled against his shoulder. "The second you saw someone in trouble or heard about some bad guy causing mayhem you would go running right into the fire, especially if it was your family." Slade wrapped his arms securely around him. "Even before the Bat took you in your life wasn't really 'normal' pretty bird."

"And there'll always be someone lurking in the shadows, someone who'd search me out if Nightwing retired," he sighed and bit his bottom lip. There was a very insistent part of him that had always wanted to have children and it seemed a little more intense as he sat in Slade's arms. Creating something with an alpha was a beautiful thing, no matter the chaos that could follow. A small laugh escaped him. "You mean growing up in a circus isn't normal? That's news to me, that was the most normal part of my life," he smiled and pressed a kiss to Slade's lips.

“I don’t think Nightwing is ever going to retire if you’re wearing the suit or not little bird.” He smirked a bit as he lightly nipped his neck. “I think your definition of normal has been skewed a bit. Running after the Bat for so long will do that to a kid though.” Slade gave Dick’s hip a light squeeze. “You’re still young. You don’t have to worry too much about deciding something now.”

"I never thought there'd be so many Robins after the fact, I dunno if anyone else can be Nightwing though, nobody else in our field really fits the bill," he said and shrugged his shoulder slightly as he tilted his head, giving Slade more room. "You talk like you're really that old," he snorted.

Slade gave a snort as he pulled back a bit. “You’re about the same age as my firstborn,” he pointed out with a smirk. “That’s not a bad thing by any means though.”

"It certainly not. I think it's a wonderful thing having such an experienced Alpha," he smiled and tilted his head to press a kiss to Slade's lips. "Or are you looking for me to make you feel younger?" He asked with a teasing smile spreading across his face.

“Kid I don’t need to feel younger. I age differently than most because of the experiment done when I was still in the military. I’ve never worried about keeping up with mini heroes before.” He gave him a playful nip for being cheeky. “It’s not going to start now.”

Dick licked across his bottom lip when he felt Slade nip at him. "Hmmm, you had to know this part of me was going to come out the further I got from heat-head," he chuckled. "And I've never doubted in your ability to keep up, old man," he grinned.

"I've always liked that smart mouth of yours, kid." He smirked at him giving his shoulder another nip. "I would be a little disappointing if it went away because of a little bite." He smirked liking holding Dick close, able to smell his warm content omega scent. "Now that you're mated you should have more clarity during your heats."

"And now you can appreciate it in so many more ways," he grinned. He enjoyed the feeling of Slade's teeth, lips, hands against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. We love hearing from all of you in every and any way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think about the format as a whole, I can try putting it together so it flows more like a story and less like a roleplay or leave it just the way it is. We love to hear from readers either through comments or just kudos. I will try posting at least once every two weeks unless something happens or we can't find a good breaking point.


End file.
